The Dragon's Fire
by SamanthaMalfoy9712
Summary: A Weasley and a Malfoy? Never, you say. Well, when Ginny and Draco find themselves being pushed towards eachother, in prefect duties, and Ginny's special tutor sessions, things may very well happen. DG, some minor HHr. Ginny's fifth year, Draco's sixth.
1. The Beginning

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Harry Potter. If I did, I would be J.K. Rowling, I wouldn't be 16, I would live in England, I'd be writing book 6, and I wouldn't be sitting here writing fan fic...for free! So, I do not claim ownership, however I'm glad I'm allowed to manipulate these wonderful characters that are already created. The plot, and any OC's you see are mine, although they are probably the worst part of the story!! ok on with Chapter 1!

* * *

Ginny Weasley woke up on a day as normal as any other at the Burrow. It was the last week of summer holidays before she went back to start her fifth year at Hogwarts. Ginny went downstairs for breakfast carefully avoiding looking in Ron's room. She avoided it because she knew she didn't want to see what was in there. Ever since Harry and Hermione had come to stay at the Burrow, they could be caught snogging all over the house, and every time she walked past Ron's room, Ginny seemed to catch them. Harry and Hermione had been together since the beginning of the summer, and even Ginny had to admit they made a great couple, which was easier for her to do since she had gotten over her crush on Harry. Now she was ready to live up the single life since she and Dean Thomas had broken up last week. They both agreed they weren't meant for each other, but planned to stay friends.

Ginny went into the kitchen to find her mum cooking up a storm. Molly had convinced all her children to come home for the last week of summer, and they were all arriving at some time today. Molly loved having her family home at the same time, and Ginny was just like her mother. She couldn't wait to see Charlie, her favourite brother, Bill and his new girlfriend, Fleur, Fred and George (though she hoped they'd leave the pranks in Diagon Alley), and even Percy, who had finally come to his senses and apologized profusely to his family for abandoning them. Ginny was ripped from her deep thoughts when an owl arrived addressed to her. Ginny didn't know what was up because she'd already received her Hogwarts letter which had been missing the one thing Ginny was hoping for this year, a prefect badge. Ginny opened up the letter and realized it was from Professor McGonagall. It said:

_Dear Miss Weasley, _

_I am pleased to inform you of some good news. One of the Gryffindor prefects has informed us of her family's pending move to Canada. After discussion with the Headmaster, we have come to the conclusion that you would be the best choice as her replacement. I hope you accept the responsibility and I look forward to seeing you on 1 September. Congratulations._

_Yours sincerely, _

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

Then out of the envelope fell Ginny's prefect badge. She screamed for joy and ran to her mother.

"Mum, I made prefect!" Ginny screamed excitedly.

"Oh Ginny, that's wonderful! That's four in the family! Oh I'm so proud of you! Well, that means you get a gift. What would you like, dear?"

"Oh Mum, I don't need anything really. I'm happy enough at just being made prefect."

"Nonsense Gin, now hurry up and I'll Floo to Diagon Alley and pick it up today."

"Oh Mum, I'd really love an owl, please?"

"Of course, Percy got an owl as well. I'll go get you one today. Now go upstairs and tell Ron, Harry, and Hermione about your news."

Ginny ran up the stairs to Ron's room, totally oblivious to what was going on inside. Then she heard Ron.

"EVERYONE HAS CAUGHT YOU NOT JUST ME! YOU HAVE BEEN FOUND ALL OVER THE HOUSE!" he was shouting.

_Oh no,_ thought Ginny.

"Well Ron, we're really sorry, but we haven't seen each other for the majority of the time we've been together. We thought you'd understand. And we don't snog all over the house," Hermione replied.

_Wrong answer, _thought Ginny.

"Haven't seen each other? Haven't seen each other? Well I haven't seen either of my best friends for most of the summer either, and when you are finally here I still don't see you because you're too busy _snogging_! Understand indeed!"

With that Ron stormed out of his room and ran right into Ginny.

"Ron, stop!" said Ginny, "maybe if you talked to them in a nice way they would understand. You don't need to get all huffy and then just run away."

"Gin, don't butt your nose in where it doesn't belong!"

"Ron," Ginny said, "I made prefect," but he was already down the stairs.

Ginny went into Ron's room to find Hermione crying into Harry's shoulder.

"We didn't know it was bothering him so much," said Harry.

"Well, Ron's just stupid, he'll get over it. I'll go talk to him later, but first he needs to cool down," Ginny replied.

"Thanks Gin, you're the best."

"No problem Harry, just do me one favour."

"What?"

"No more snogging in public for a bit?"

"Sure, like we want to get caught by Ron again."

Draco's morning started off very similar to Ginny's. He woke up to a normal day at Malfoy Manor. His father was off somewhere, probably doing Voldemort's bidding, and his mother was, hopefully, somewhere in the house. Draco loved the time he got to spend alone with his mother. She actually loved him and was the only source of love Draco had in his life. Just as Draco was getting up a house elf came into his room.

"Madam requests Master Draco's presence in the garden," the house elf, Dinky, squeaked before quickly leaving the room. All the house elves were scared of Draco, and that was the way he liked it. Draco made his way down to the garden behind Malfoy Manor. Narcissa loved gardening, and she spent most of her free time outside. When she spotted her son Narcissa called for him to join her.

"Draco hun, come here, I want to talk to you."

"What is it, Mum?"

"Well Draco, you know that Lucius is getting anxious for you to join the Death Eaters. When you turn sixteen he expects you to join him."

"I know Mum, but I won't. I know you don't want me to, and I don't want to. He can't make me. I don't care if he _Crucio_'s me to death, I won't do it!"

"Oh Draco, I'm so glad to hear you say that. Just try not to make him mad enough to use the Cruciatus Curse on you. Please? I can't bear it"

"I know Mum, I know."

"DRACO!" a voice called from the house.

"Oh no Mum, he's home. I better go see what he wants."

"Be careful, my precious dragon," Narcissa said quietly, but Draco was too far away to hear her.

Draco walked silently through the manor to Lucius' study where his father was waiting. He knocked on the door.

"ENTER!" boomed Lucius.

Draco walked into the room and immediately knew he was in for a long and painful night.

"Draco, the Dark Lord requests your presence, and since tomorrow is your sixteenth birthday you are expected to take the Mark."

"I _won't_! I've told you I'll _never _be a Death Eater."

"Draco, must I constantly be teaching you not to talk back to me? You _will _learn your lesson. _Crucio_." Lucius pointed his wand and cast the curse as if it were the most normal thing in the world.

Draco writhed on the floor in pain and fought the urge to scream. He couldn't fight it, he never could, and he screamed and shook until he sunk into unconsciousness. Only then did Lucius stop. Lucius then left the room.

Draco woke up many hours later in his bed. His mother was sitting in a chair by his side. She always took care of him after Lucius used the Cruciatus Curse on him.

"Draco, you must leave. I'm going to talk to Dumbledore. You aren't safe here anymore."

"Was I ever? No. I won't leave you here to face him. If he finds out you helped me, he'll kill you."

"Draco, you are my son. That means that _I_ take care of _you_. Not the other way around."

"Mum-"

"No, Draco. I won't be swayed. I'm going to Floo to Dumbledore right now. Pack your things. I mean it; don't look at me like that."

Draco relented. He knew once his mother set her mind, there was no changing it. He just didn't like the idea of asking _Dumbledore_ for help. The man was a loony. He was even worse than that Lovegood girl. Everyone thought he was brilliant, but in Draco's mind if the man could worship Saint Potter the way he did then he was just as crazy as his father said.

Ginny went downstairs to look for Ron, but her brother was nowhere to be found, and neither was his broom. Ginny went out to her family's private Quidditch pitch to find Ron flying around aimlessly.

"Ron, come down. I need to talk to you," Ginny commanded.

To her surprise he flew down to land beside her.

"What, Gin?"

"I made prefect today."

"No you didn't, prefects were already chosen."

"Oh gee thanks Ron, glad to know you have faith in me," Ginny replied angrily, her face turning as red as her hair.

"No Gin, it's great, I just didn't think they chose them this late. Congratulations."

"Thanks Ron," Ginny said. Then she explained about the original choice for prefect and how she was chosen. "But that's not really why I came out to talk to you."

"I know, but I really don't want to talk about it."

"Too bad. I know that you are jealous because you have a crush on Hermione, but they are your two best friends in that world. Cut them some slack already."

"I do _not _have a crush on Hermione!"

"Yes you do, it's obvious. I know it's annoying to get kicked out of your room so they can snog and whatnot, but they won't do it any more. Just go back upstairs and I'm sure they'll apologize."

"Ok Gin, but really I don't like Hermione in that way," he mumbled as he walked back towards the house.

_Yeah, right,_ Ginny thought, _like I'll ever believe that._

Albus Dumbledore was sitting in his office at Hogwarts, thinking about the war that was sure to be on the horizon, when a head appeared in his fire. It was one of the last people he expected to see; one of his former students, Narcissa Black. No, she was a Malfoy now, married to Lucius. Dumbledore had no idea why Lucius Malfoy's wife would be calling on him, but she seemed distraught so he talked to her. She told him all about Lucius and Draco, the Cruciatus Curse, and Lucius' expectations for Draco to become a Death Eater. She told Dumbledore that she needed help and he knew he couldn't turn her away, no matter who her husband was. They arranged for Draco to come to the castle for the remainder of the summer, and one of the professors would take Draco to Diagon Alley to get his school supplies.

Needless to say, Draco was not impressed with the news.

"My last week of summer and I am stuck in that castle with no one but the professors! Mother, _what_ were you thinking?"

"I was thinking of your safety, Draco, and you will not speak to me like that," she replied, not in the evil tone that Lucius would take, but in a soft tone that made Draco feel sorry for yelling.

"Yes Mum," he said, "I'm sorry."

"It's alright dear. You will Floo to Hogwarts before Lucius comes home. I'm going to leave soon after to go to number twelve Grimmauld Place. That is the last place on earth I thought I would go--my childhood home. I'm going to help with Dumbledore's Order of the Phoenix. I want to share what I know. Being the wife of possibly the most powerful Death Eater has meant I've been exposed to some, shall we say, _useful_ information. I want to help."

"Ok Mum, I get it. But please don't make me turn all light and fluffy. Just because I don't want to be a Death Eater doesn't mean I want to be in this Order thing either. Especially if _Dumbledore_ is the leader," Draco drawled. He hardly ever took that tone with his mother and she was hurt.

"Fine Draco, just go and pack you things." And with that she went back out to her garden.

After dinner when Draco was ready, he took all of his things downstairs to the main fireplace to leave for the castle. He said goodbye to his mother, then threw some Floo powder on the fire.

"Hogwarts, Dumbledore's Office," and with that he was gone.

Back at the Burrow, Ginny was waiting by the door for her brothers to arrive. Bill got there first and Ginny pounced on him before regaining her composure.

"I'm fifteen, I probably shouldn't be doing that anymore," Ginny mumbled.

"Gin, it's ok. It's good to know somebody misses me."

"Of course I missed you Bill! Wait, where's Fleur?"

"Oh, she's umm... well... uh... we had a bit of a tiff. She's not coming."

"Oh no! Did you break up?!"

"No, at least I don't think so. Oh well, she'll get over it. So where is everyone?"

"Mum's in the kitchen, duh, and Dad's not home yet. Ron, Harry, and Hermione are upstairs and no one else has gotten here yet."

"Ok, well I think I'll go say hello to Mum. You'll let me know when every one else gets here, will ya Gin?"

"Sure."

Ginny went back to waiting. She picked up the magazine she had been reading, called _Teen Witch_, and was just flipping through the pages when Charlie Apparated in.

"Charlie!" Ginny screamed before pouncing on him too.

"Hey Gin, how's my favourite sister been?"

"I'm your only sister, Charlie."

"I know, but you're my favourite."

"Ha, ha. I've been good, you?"

"No complaints. Has anyone else gotten here yet?"

"Bill's in the kitchen with Mum."

"Ok, I want to talk to him, but I need to talk to you later too."

"About what?" Ginny asked, her eyes lighting up.

"Oh, nothing." Charlie winked and went into the kitchen.

Ginny didn't even go back to her magazine because with two loud pops Fred and George were home too.

"Hey Gin," said Fred.

"Missed us?" asked George.

"Of course," replied Ginny, "It's not the same without you guys around here pulling pranks on everyone."

"Ah, but Gin, we have a whole week -"

"-and we plan to make the most of it."

"Just not on me I hope."

"Of course not," Fred replied with a mischievous wink.

"Mum in the kitchen then?" George asked.

"Yep, so are Bill and Charlie. I'm going to wait here for Percy because he might feel left out if I don't greet him too and then I'll go upstairs and get Ron, Harry, and Hermione."

"Ok"

Ginny sat back down to read her magazine. Percy arrived fifteen minutes later and Ginny sent him into the kitchen as well. Then she went upstairs to get Ron, Harry, and Hermione.

She walked into Ron's room, to find the three of them sitting close together talking secretly about something. They were always talking about one thing or another that they didn't want anyone to know about. Ginny wished she had friends who she was close with like that. Sure, she had friends, but no best friends. She secretly envied her brother.

"What are you guys talking about?" Ginny asked.

"None of your business Gin, go away."

"Well that was lovely, Ron. Thanks. I just came up to tell you that everyone is here except Dad and that you might want to come down and say hello. I see you are too busy for that so I'll just leave you up here." And with that she stormed out of the room and downstairs.

"Hey Gin, come here."

Ginny turned around to see Charlie beckoning her into the sitting room.

_Good,_ she thought, _maybe he has some kind of good news to tell me._

"Yeah Charlie, what is it?"

"I wanted to tell you something but you can't tell anyone. I'm not supposed to tell anyone but you being my favourite sister and all -"

"Charlie, just tell me!"

"Ok, well, Hagrid has to leave again because Dumbledore has heard news that some of the giants haven't sided with Voldemort. That meant that there was no one to teach Care of Magical Creatures. So they had to find a new one."

"Who is it, Charlie? Tell me already!"

"Gin, it's yours truly!"

"What? That's awesome! But Dumbledore's going to let you teach Ron and me? You could play favourites," Ginny said with a wink and a smile.

"Dumbledore knows I wouldn't do that," Charlie said sternly.

"Charlie, calm down! I was kidding! I think this is awesome though, and I can't even tell anyone," Ginny whined.

"Well, I could've not told you at all."

"I know. I'll get over it."

Ginny was so excited. Her favourite brother was going to teach one of her favourite classes!

The rest of the week went by well. She got her owl, a cute little snowy owl like Hedwig, that she named Hibou, French for 'owl'. Ginny loved the French language, and wished they taught it at Hogwarts.

On the day before they were to leave for school, Ginny, her six brothers, and Harry went outside to play a game of Quidditch. Hermione didn't play because she hated flying, but she watched and cheered them on. It was a great game and Ginny had loads of fun.

The next morning they left early for King's Cross station. They walked through the barrier between Platforms nine and ten to get the Platform 9¾ and boarded the Hogwarts Express. Charlie was Apparating to Hogsmeade later in the day, but only Ginny knew. She said goodbye to her family and got onto the train in search of a compartment. On her way through the train she saw Crabbe and Goyle, but no Malfoy.

_That's odd,_ thought Ginny, but that was all she thought about it.

She found a compartment with Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville Longbottom, and Luna "Loony" Lovegood. Then she, Ron, and Hermione made their way to the prefects' compartment. Ginny noticed Malfoy's absence again. He was the Slytherin sixth year prefect, but he wasn't there.

_There I go thinking about Malfoy again, _thought Ginny, _you'd almost think I like him or something. Although he is drop dead gorgeous. Oh my, did I just think that about Malfoy?_

But the Head Girl, Cho Chang, interrupted Ginny's thoughts when she began her speech. She told them all to patrol the corridors, and that she looked forward to getting to know all of them. Ginny went back to her compartment and got up every once and awhile to patrol. She didn't think about Malfoy again the whole train ride. When the train arrived at Hogsmeade she rode in the horseless carriages to Hogwarts and entered the Great Hall for the Sorting Ceremony. Her eyes, almost of their own accord, drifted over to the Slytherin table, and found a familiar blond head.

_I wonder how he got here if he didn't ride the train. Wait, why do I care? _Ginny contemplated, but couldn't think about it any longer because Professor McGonagall entered with the first years and the sorting hat. The Sorting Ceremony began.

After the ceremony and the feast, Dumbledore made his usual announcements and then introduced them to their new Care of Magical Creatures professor.

"Did you know?" Ron asked Ginny.

"Yeah, but I wasn't allowed to say anything. How cool is this?"

"Awesome."

But their conversation was cut short when Dumbledore dismissed them and Ginny got up to follow through with her prefect duties.

When Ginny finally made it to her dorm room she was ready to go to sleep. Ginny snuggled up under her covers and her thoughts drifted to a certain blond-haired Slytherin.

_Stop thinking about him,_ Ginny thought to herself. _He's been nothing short of horrible to you._

But, she didn't stop thinking about him and soon dozed off into a sleep full of dreams of Draco Malfoy.

Draco's last week of summer was quite the opposite of Ginny's. He spent most of his time in the Slytherin Common Room reading. He liked to read, and it kept him busy. The third day he was there, the Headmaster informed Draco that Professor Snape would take him to Diagon Alley. Draco was glad that at least it was Snape taking him, and not McGonagall, or Dumbledore himself. He bought all of his school things and returned to the school to sit alone again. On September first, Draco slept until noon, and then got up to get ready for the Welcoming Feast and the Sorting Ceremony. He went down to the Great Hall just as the rest of the students were arriving. He sat down by himself, but soon Blaise Zabini sat down next to him.

"Hey Draco, heard you ran away from home."

"I didn't run away, Zabini. My mother forced me out. Not that it's any of your business," Draco sneered. He may talk to his mother in a nice way, but back at Hogwarts he put on a cold front, even to one of his best friends.

"Whoa, sorry."

"Whatever"

Then, out of the corner of his eye, Draco saw the Weaselette, Weasel's little sister and Potter's little tagalong, looking at him.

_Why is she staring at me? _Draco thought. Later, when he realized she wasn't watching anymore, he looked over at her.

_Not bad looking,_ thought Draco, _She's pretty hot actually, for a Weasley. She definitely doesn't look the same as I remember. Seems the summer did her well. Wait, _what _am I _thinking_? She's a _Weasley_. Malfoys hate Weasleys. But that doesn't mean she can't be hot. _

But the thoughts drifted out of his head as he listened to the Sorting. After the feast, Dumbledore introduced the new Care of Magical Creatures professor.

_Finally sacked that oaf Hagrid did they?_ Draco thought. _Oh no, a Weasley? That's almost worse._

Draco made his way down to the Slytherin dungeon and into his bed. Just like a certain redheaded Gryffindor, the blond Slytherin's thoughts drifted somewhere he didn't want them to.

_Why am I thinking about her? She's a Gryffindor._

He tried to push the thoughts out of his head, but with no success.

_Why did she have to look at me, and why does she have to look so damn good? w_as the last thought in Draco's head before he succumbed to sleep.

**Author notes:** Well, that's the first chapter. Please Review! See that button over there? Click it! and then tell me what you think. Even if it's bad, I want to know. Thanks so much!


	2. Preparations & Patrol Partners

**DISCLAIMER:** The disclaimer from chapter 1 still applies.

* * *

The following morning, Ginny awoke at six o'clock. She was ready to start a new day, and new year, at Hogwarts, and wanted to forget all of the thoughts she had last night of Draco Malfoy. She got ready and went down for an early breakfast in the Great Hall. She sat down at the Gryffindor table beside her only Gryffindor friend, Elizabeth Abbott. Ginny didn't really get along with many girls from her own house, who were in her year, so she had a lot of friends in different houses. Ginny's two closest friends were Pam Parkinson and Brianna Zabini, both in Slytherin. Pam was Pansy Parkinson's sister, which had turned Ginny off of her at first, but they were nothing alike, and Bri's brother Blaise was one of the nicest Slytherins you could meet, and Bri was just like her brother. A lot of Gryffindors frowned on the fact that Ginny preferred the company of Slytherins to her fellow Gryffindors, but Ginny didn't really care. No one in Gryffindor had wanted to befriend her in her first or second year, so she had looked elsewhere. Ginny was sure that if she, Pam and Bri had all been in the same house, they would have been best friends. It didn't help that Ginny's parents didn't want their daughter to be friends with children of powerful Death Eaters in You-Know-Who's inner circle, but Ginny had worn them down, and they had allowed her to spend two weeks at Bri's house over the summer. She had had a blast partying with her friends and some other Slytherins, and she had felt like the Sorting Hat may have made a mistake with her.

But her reminiscing about her summer had come to an end. Professor McGonagall was now moving down the table handing out timetables.

"Miss Weasley, I trust that you know about the Prefect meeting tonight?"

"Of course Professor, I'll be there," Ginny said with a smile.

"Very well. And Miss Weasley, could I have a word with you in my classroom after breakfast? I'll give you your timetable then, and discuss it with you."

"Yes Professor."

Professor McGonagall moved away and, struck by a new thought, Ginny turned to Elizabeth. "Liz, who's the new DADA professor? There's no one new."

"Oh, that's because they couldn't find anyone. Dumbledore will be teaching all the Defense classes this year."

"What? Since when does Dumbledore teach? Oh well, I bet he'll be awesome."

"Yeah, so why didn't McGonagall give you your timetable?"

"Oh, she wants to talk to me about it. Which reminds me, I better go up to the Tower and get my bag. Talk to you in first class?"

"Sure, bye Gin."

Ginny left the Great Hall and hurried up to her dorm so that she wouldn't be late for her meeting with McGonagall. She made her way to the Transfiguration classroom and the Professor waved her in.

"Come in Miss Weasley, have a seat."

Ginny sat down and looked up at her Head of House.

"Alright, Miss Weasley, I'll get right to the point. As you know, you did double course work last year, your regular fourth year work, plus fifth year work. You also know we only offer that option to our brightest pupils, some of whom decline or whose parents refuse to put them under that kind of pressure. However, to my pleasant surprise, you did very well. You easily could have taken your OWLs at the end of last term; however, the testing board discourages early testing, and with Professor Umbridge on staff last year, we didn't want to do anything, shall we say, out of the ordinary. Now, however, we have a bit of a dilemma. You should be starting sixth year courses, but cannot do so until you take your OWLs. We are trying to have someone from the testing board come administer a private test for you. However, you have had the entire summer holidays to let the information you will be tested on in your OWLs slip your mind, and I don't think it is fair to administer the test to you without at least two weeks' revision. So, you will have the first two weeks of term without your usual classes. However, some sixth year students, who are the best in their classes, will be helping you prepare yourself for the test. I sincerely hope that you are all right with all of this and are able to take your OWLs early, because if you don't, we have ourselves a bit of a dilemma."

Ginny had been sitting staring at McGonagall in awe while she explained the situation.

"Umm Professor? Of course I want to take my OWLs early, but I just have one question. Why me? I mean, there are plenty of people smarter than me in my year and the year ahead of me. Why haven't I heard of anyone else taking their OWLs early?"

"Like I said, some students don't want to or are not allowed to do it. We also judge the decision to move students ahead on a case-by-case basis, if you will."

"Ok, just one person comes to my mind. Why wasn't Hermione given the option? Because I know she wouldn't turn this down."

"Ah, Miss Granger was given the option, but Professor Dumbledore and I both advised against it. We didn't think it wise to move her ahead of Potter and Weasley. And that is all I can say about that situation."

"Ok, Professor, I understand. Umm, so when do I start with this revision?"

"Today, second period. Here is the list of sixth year students who will help you with your studies." Professor McGonagall handed Ginny a piece of parchment.

"Thanks, Professor. So I don't get my regular timetable until I take the OWLs?"

"That's right. You'll be about a month behind the sixth-year class, but I have no doubt that you can catch up."

"Thank you, Professor."

"You're Welcome, Miss Weasley. Oh, before I forget. Your fifth year textbooks have been collected from your room, and replaced with the ones required for sixth year. I believe that is all we need to discuss. Goodbye, Miss Weasley, and, might I add, good luck," Professor McGonagall said as Ginny opened the door.

"Thanks, Professor," Ginny called as she left the room, and headed for Gryffindor Tower. Once inside the Common Room, Ginny looked at the scrap of parchment.

_Arithmancy - Hermione Granger_

_History of Magic - Anthony Goldstein_

_Transfiguration - Hermione Granger_

_Herbology - Neville Longbottom_

_Defense Against the Dark Arts - Harry Potter_

_Care of Magical Creatures - Hannah Abbott_

_Astronomy - Parvati Patil_

_Potions - Draco Malfoy_

Below the list, was a timetable of when she was to meet with students, because it had to be arranged around their free periods.

_Well, _thought Ginny, _it's mostly Gryffindors, and the ones in Ron's year aren't as bad as mine. I can't believe Hermione's going to help in two subjects. I'll have to remember to thank her. Anthony Goldstein should be okay. Oh, and Neville! Who knew he was best at Herbology. I get Harry for DADA! That's awesome. Hannah's Liz's sister, so she'll be fine, and Parvati is nice enough._

Then Ginny did a double take at who her Potions 'tutor' would be.

_'Oh NO!'_

Draco's morning was about the same as Ginny's, though he probably spent more time on his hair than she ever would, and got down to the Great Hall just in time to get his timetable from Snape.

"Mr. Malfoy, I'd like to have a word with you in my office in five minutes. I have to speak with you about something important. I don't know why I didn't tell you last week, but it seems to have slipped my mind. Don't be late."

"Ok, Professor."

Draco barely had time to eat a piece of toast before leaving to go to the dungeons to meet Snape. When he got to his Head of House's office, Snape was sitting at his desk, and motioned for Draco to sit down.

"Draco, if you look at your timetable, you'll see that in your free periods it says 'study/tutor session'. That's what we need to talk about."

"Who do I have to tutor, Professor?"

"Miss Weasley of Gryffindor. I believe her name is Ginny. Before you say no, I want you to listen to the circumstances. Miss Weasley, as much as it pains me to admit, is very bright. Last term, she took all of her fourth year courses _and_ passed fifth year classes on the side. It took a lot of work on her part, and because of Professor Umbridge's presence here last year she couldn't take her OWLs, even though she was more than ready to take them. Professor McGonagall, and the Headmaster have talked with all of the teachers and we all feel she should be moved up to your year. However, this is impossible at the moment, because she hasn't completed her OWLs. This is where you, Draco, and a select few of your fellow sixth years, come in. Miss Weasley is at an unfair disadvantage, because she has had two months of summer between her course work and her OWL exams. The Headmaster has arranged for the brightest sixth year students to help her prepare for her OWLs in the next two weeks. You have been asked to assist her in Potions, by my recommendation, and if you refuse, than Miss Granger, who is already helping her with Arithmancy and Transfiguration, would be my next choice. Now, you may ask why I think anyone should be helping Miss Weasley in the first place. Well, Draco, as much as I hate to say this about a _Gryffindor, _she's rather brilliant, and her Potions skills are equal to your own. Her other teachers claim she is the same in other classes as well. Also, I think that it would do you some good to help her, Draco, and while the decision is yours, I would be very disappointed if you refused."

"So, let me get this straight. You want me to give up my free periods to help some _genius _Gryffindor Weasley with her OWLs, which she really shouldn't be taking until the end of the year? And if I say no, you'll be _disappointed_? You're going soft, Snape. And you're also going crazy, but, whatever, I'll do it, I guess."

"That, Draco, is what I expected. Besides, after word gets around Slytherin of your whereabouts at the end of the summer, and the reasons for them, I dare say you may need friends in other houses. That is all. Your first session with Miss Weasley is next period, and don't be late. You'll meet her in Study Room B in the Library. Now get to class, and don't be late for that either."

Draco left with mixed feelings.

_What have I gotten myself into?_

Ginny made her way to Study Room B 10 minutes early. It was her first session, Potions, with none other than Draco Malfoy, and she didn't want to be late. He was enough of a prick without her giving him a reason to be.

_This is going to be hell. Living hell. With the devil as my "teacher", _she thought.

_But you are secretly looking forward to it, _another voice inside her head countered.

_The voices in my head are arguing. Just great. I'm crazy, I'm going to end up in St. Mungo's. Might as well check myself in-_

But her thoughts were cut off when Draco arrived, looking smug and in the mood to torture.

"So Weaselette, _you_ need _my_ help?"

"Yes Malfoy, I am in terrible need of you to assist me because I happen to be top of my class, and pretty close to the top of yours. God, you'd think I was in remedial Potions or something. You do realize that this is because I'm brilliant right?" Ginny said, also rather smugly. _Where did that come from?_ she wondered.

"Alright Weaselette, if you're so bloody brilliant, I guess I'll be leaving then."

Ginny panicked. "No, Malfoy, wait. Ok, so I need your help. Just don't make me feel stupid, ok? Because I'm not, I just happen to need help to prepare for OWLs, which I'm taking a year early in case you didn't realize. But you already know that so can you just, um, teach me?" Ginny shuddered. She was practically begging Malfoy for his help. _Well, he is the best in Potions, and while my skill level is probably close to his, I need help to prepare._

"Well, well, the Weaselette begs."

"Could you _not _call me that? My name is Ginny. Use it!"

_Wow, feisty one here. Must be the red hair_, Draco thought.

"Ok, _Ginny_," he drawled, "let's start this then."

Ginny opened her fifth year textbook, and waited. Draco started by asking her what she knew about the potions that would be on the exam. He was surprised by how well she knew most of it, but he explained to her the stuff she didn't.

The hour passed in a pleasant fashion, and when they were finished, Ginny thought she'd try to be nice.

"You know Draco, you should think about being a Professor. You're pretty good at it."

And with that she walked out of the room.

_Did the Weaselette just compliment me? And did she call me Draco? This is just getting too fucked up for me._

_Did I just say that out loud? Well, he was bearable, almost pleasant in there. And it was the truth, he _is_ good at teaching. But still, this is Malfoy we're talking about. And I called him Draco! This is all really fucked up! I _have_ to talk to Bri and Pam. UGH!_

The next period, Ginny had Transfiguration review with Hermione, and they did a bit more gossiping and talking about Ginny taking the OWLs early than they actually did studying for them, but Hermione promised that their next session they would get down to business. At lunch, Ginny went over to the Slytherin table and sat down between Pam and Bri, who were sitting across from Draco and Blaise.

_Dammit! _Ginny thought. _How am I supposed to talk to Pam and Bri with _him_ sitting there?_

Ginny just chatted mindlessly with her friends, and said a few words to Blaise, whom she had partied with at Bri's over the summer. As she was talking to Blaise, it occurred to her that Draco hadn't been there over the summer.

_Hmm, I wonder why? He seems to be pretty good friends with Blaise. Wait, why do I care? I don't. Arguing with myself again. Definitely going mad._ "UGH!"

Ginny said the last part out loud, and turned the colour of a tomato before laughing it off and saying she had to leave, giving Pam and Bri pointed looks. She went outside the Great Hall and waited for them.

"What's up, G? You never sit at the Slyth table unless you need to talk to us. About something more important than who's going out with who," Pam said.

"Yeah Gin, is something wrong?" Bri asked, her eyes full of concern.

"No, no, guys, nothing's wrong. At least, nothing big. Actually, I wanted to tell you guys some big news! I'm going to take my OWLs this month!"

"WHAT!" they said together.

She told them all about her study sessions and what she had done last year as well.

"So, you get the resident Slytherin and Gryffindor hotties for an hour, to yourself, each, everyday, to 'study'?" Pam asked. She, of course, was talking about Draco and Harry.

"Pam! It is to study. I need to do good on these OWLs or all my professors will think that last year was a fluke."

"Oh come on, Gin!" Bri said. "You're brilliant! You know it, I know it, Pam knows it, and everyone who knows you knows it. You could take those OWLs right now and get as many as your brother!"

"Bri! Percy got twelve! I'll never get twelve. I'm hoping for ten. And if I took them now I'd get a big fat zero!"

"So, you have no classes until October? And then you'll be a sixth year? G, this is awesome for you!" gushed Pam.

"Yeah, but I have to work my butt off these first few weeks, and I'm burdening seven sixth years. I feel really bad about that. I mean, they just got through their own OWLs and now they have to help me."

"They don't have to, Gin. They are doing it of their own free will, right? So you have more 'sessions' after lunch? Do _you_ get a free period?" Bri asked.

"Well, I got first period this morning off, and I think I get last period before supper too. It's really crammed together cause I have to work around their free periods. I've already had Potions with Dra-er-Malfoy and Transfiguration with Hermione. After lunch I have Neville for Herbology, Parvati for Astronomy, and Hannah Abbott for Care of Magical Creatures. Then tomorrow I have Harry for DADA, then that Goldstein guy from Ravenclaw for History of Magic, and Hermione again for Arithmancy. Then I have the afternoon to do my own review. I'm going to be dead by the end of the week!"

"G, it's not that bad. You don't have real classes, remember?" said Pam.

"Ha! I think real classes would be easier! But if I got through last year, than I can do this. I should go. Don't wanna be late for Neville! Bye guys, I'll talk to you at dinner!"

"Wait, Gin. Did you just call Draco... well, Draco?"

"Um, I don't know what you're talking about," Ginny stuttered before running off.

"Pammy dear, I think we are going to have to talk to our little Gryff."

"I agree with you 100, B! I wanna know what's up with that!"

After Ginny left the Great Hall, followed by Bri and Pam, Draco turned to Blaise.

"What's up with you and the Weaselette talking like you're old friends?"

"Calm down, Drake. She's cool. Bri had her over for a couple weeks in the summer. She parties with the best of us. You'd never guess she was a Gryff, D. Why?"

"Yeah sure, Blaise, the Weaselette, partying? What did she drink, water?"

"Draco, seriously, she was a blast. Anyway, where were you at free period? I thought we were going to have a rematch of our last game of wizard's chess?"

"Shit. Sorry Blaise, I forgot. Snape's got me tutoring every free period this month."

"Who, some poor Slytherin firstie?"

"No, your new party girl, best friend, Gryffindor Weasley."

"What? _She's_ probably tutoring _you_, Drake."

"No, ask your sister."

"Seriously Drake, why are you tutoring her?"

"Ok, so maybe I'm not, _tutoring_ her per se, as helping her get ready for her OWLs."

"What?"

"She's supposedly _brilliant_ and she's taking them at the end of the month. So, being absolutely brilliant in Potions, I have been recruited, along with six other sixth years, to help the brat _prepare_."

"Ha! So she's in our year now? Wow. She can party with the best of them _and_ rival Granger's brains? You should try talking to her Drake. I'm gonna ask Bri to see if Ginny wants to come to the Underground on Saturday. Most of our year and hers partied with her over the summer. They'll get over it. I swear Drake, that Sorting Hat makes some of the stupidest choices. It's got a family complex going on. Anyway, I'm out. See you at dinner."

_Blaise has gone insane. Totally insane. He probably just saw what I did. A hot piece of ass. I'll talk to him about that later._

And with that Draco got up and left the hall.

Ginny's afternoon went well, and she felt confident that these study sessions wouldn't be so bad after all. At dinner, Ginny sat with Liz and the trio and told Liz everything, because she asked why Ginny wasn't in class. Liz wasn't as supportive as her Slytherin friends, probably because she wanted Ginny to be in all her classes this year, but she still said it was great. Then Ginny's brother rounded on her.

"Ginevra Molly Weasley! Why didn't you tell me you were moving ahead? I had to hear it from Harry and Hermione. Does Mum even know?"

"Ronald Bilius Weasley! How many times have I told you that you _don't _control my life, you are _not _my father, and you _don't _need to know everything that goes on in my life? Of course Mum knows, she had to okay it. Besides, _I _didn't even know until this morning. Sure, I had an idea something would have to change, because I'm caught up to you in schoolwork, but I didn't know what exactly. You are just jealous that Harry and Hermione were chosen to help me and you weren't!"

"_What_? Are you crazy?"

"Ron, in case you didn't notice, I'm your sister, and I can see right through you. I'm sorry you didn't get picked to help me in one of my subjects, but I can't help that. Now be happy that your _baby_ sister is smarter than you!"

And with that Ginny got up and left the Hall.

_Shit! I have that damn prefect meeting in ten minutes._

Ginny ran down the halls to the prefect room and made it just in time.

Cho stood up right at seven, and started talking.

"Hi all! As you know, I'm Head Girl this year. I plan to make it a fun one. Our Head Boy couldn't be here today, because he hasn't gotten to Hogwarts yet. I regret to say that his mother is very sick, but he should be with us sometime this month. Okay, on to business! This meeting is basically just to discuss Hall Patrol. Now, in previous years we have patrolled with the other prefects from our year and house. I'm gonna mix it up. Interhouse relations are very important, and Dumbledore fully agrees that it's time to break down some of these house barriers. No one will patrol with anyone from their own house or year, and these positions are final, so don't go whining to your Head of House or to me later. I have personally chosen your partners for a specific reason. So, on with the list then. I'll read out your names and the time you will be expected to patrol. For those of you in fifth year, you patrol in three hour blocks, and do not, I repeat DO NOT get separated from your partner."

Draco was sitting in the prefect meeting ignoring that Chang girl's droning about interhouse relations and all things boring. He just assumed he'd be patrolling with Pansy again.

Then Cho read out his name and his partner's and Draco bolted upright, thinking he must have heard it wrong.

_That's impossible. That's preposterous. Not _her!

Ginny's heart fluttered as she heard her partner's name.

_Why is my heart _flutteringshe wondered. _This is _terrible

Then Cho repeated the list and Ginny realized she had heard correctly.

"Draco Malfoy and Ginny Weasley, nine PM to twelve AM."

_Oh _noGinny groaned inwardly as she locked eyes across the room with her new patrol partner. She may have been mistaken, but she thought she saw the faintest trace of a smile on his lips.

**Author notes:** That's it. All done another chapter. Please Review. It's not hard. You just click a button and type a comment. Thanks!


	3. Forever

**DISCLAIMER:** Go to chapter 1 to see the disclaimer. It still applies here.

* * *

The Prefect meeting ended at 7:15, and Draco went back to the Slytherin common room to complain to Blaise about being stuck with Weaselette. Blaise wouldn't listen at first so they played a game of wizard's chess first, and Draco won.

"I can't believe you won again! I'm gonna kick your ass one of these days, Malfoy," Blaise said.

"Dream on, Zabini. You'll never beat me in wizard's chess. I happen to be the best."

"Whatever, Drake, just keep telling yourself that."

"I will, thank you. Anyway, can you believe I got stuck with the Weaselette for patrolling? Why do they have to change it around?"

"Oh yes, because you were so happy to patrol with Pansy?"

"At least she's easy to control. But you're right, she's a pain in the ass."

"Of course I'm right. I'm always right."

"Whatever. Were you serious at lunch today? About the Weaselette? In the summer?"

"Of course I was serious. Talk to her on your patrol tonight, you might figure out why my sister is friends with her."

"Because your sister is deluded?"

"I resent that Draco Malfoy!" a voice piped up from behind them.

Draco turned around to see Bri Zabini giving him a death glare.

"Don't look at me like that, Zabini."

"I'm _not_ going to take your crap, Malfoy. And I heard what you were talking about. Do you honestly think Pam and I would be friends with a regular Gryff? She's different."

"I told you, Drake. Honestly. Bri, did you ask Ginny about coming to the Underground on Saturday like I told you to?"

"Shit! No, I forgot. Draco, ask her on patrol tonight," Bri said, without waiting for an answer before she and Pam left for the girls' dormitories.

"No way!" Draco said to Blaise.

"Do it!"

"No one tells Draco Malfoy what to do!"

"In case you haven't noticed, oh high and mighty one, no one cares that you are Draco Malfoy anymore. You gave up your position in Slytherin when your mum asked Dumbledore for help."

"How did you know about that?!"

"The whole house knows. So you might want to quit treating the only friend you've got left, _me_, like you're above me. Because, right now, you aren't. Ask her to come to the Underground, and maybe if you show up with her they'll let you in."

"Not funny, Blaise! Not funny at all. They'll let me in. I'm Draco Malfoy!" and with that he got up and left the common room for patrolling.

"Yeah, well no one cares about that anymore." Blaise said, more to himself than to anyone else.

After the prefect meeting, Ginny had retreated to her common room too. She curled up on one of the couches with a book until eight, when she went upstairs to get changed for her patrol duty.

_Why am I getting changed?_ she thought to herself

_Because you want to look good for Draco,_ said the voice in her head.

_Well_,_ at least there aren't two of them this time!_

She picked out Muggle clothes to wear, because most of her new clothes this year were Muggle. She had gone shopping with Hermione in Muggle London before going to Bri's, so that she would have new clothes to wear. Tonight, she decided to go casual. She just put on a pair of jeans and a black tank top that hugged her curves. She put her hair up in a messy bun, and, at quarter to nine, left to go meet Draco. _I can't believe I got stuck with Malfoy, _she thought as she went down the stairs.

When Ginny got to the Entrance Hall, Draco was already waiting for her. He didn't notice her walk up until she was right beside him.

"Let's go, Malfoy," she said.

He spun around and stared at her. _Is this the Weaselette? _thought Draco. _Why isn't she in robes?_

"Why aren't you wearing your robes, Weaselette?"

"I wanted to be comfortable if I have to walk around the castle for three hours. And I thought I told you not to call me that!"

"Whatever, _Ginny_."

Ginny rolled her eyes and started walking back up the stairs. For ten minutes, the only sound they could hear was the sound of their footsteps. Finally, Ginny broke the silence.

"I don't know about you, Malfoy, but I don't feel like walking around for three hours in silence. While you may like talking to the voices in your head, I don't."

"Malfoys don't have voices in their heads."

"Everyone has some sort of voice inside their head, Malfoy. Even you, I'm sure."

"Oh, and how can you be so sure, Weasley? Just because you talk to yourself, doesn't mean it's normal."

"Well, I wouldn't have to be talking to myself if you would talk to me. Do you honestly enjoy walking around in silence?"

"I don't have anything to say to _you_."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm a Malfoy, and you are a Weasley."

"Oh, and being a Malfoy makes you so much better than me?"

"Finally realizing the way the world works, Weasley?"

"I've always had an understanding of how the world works Malfoy. You, on the other hand, don't. But, I can't expect a _Death Eater_ to understand something as complicated as that."

Draco snapped. With reflexes only a Seeker could have, he grabbed Ginny and slammed her against the wall.

_Why the hell does everyone automatically assume that I'm a Death Eater? _Draco thought,_ Maybe because you always acted like you were. _

"Don't speak about things you don't understand, _Ginny_," he said, in such a calm way that one would think he was simply talking about the weather. It was in his eyes that Ginny saw it, pure hatred, but she had a feeling that it wasn't directed at her.

_If it isn't directed at me, then why am I the one being slammed up against walls? How dare he? All I did was call him a Death Eater, something I'd have thought he would take as a compliment. He's the one saying all that bullshit about 'the way the world works.' I should be just as pissed off at him, and I'm not slamming him into walls._

_But you aren't pissed off are you? Just hurt that he thinks he's better than you. And that he doesn't want to talk to you. There was that other voice again._

_I am not!_ _Once again with the conflicting voices._ _This is all HIS fault_

"Oooh, I hit a nerve didn't I, Malfoy? Does ickle Draco not wanna talk about that ickle mark on his arm?"

Suddenly, Malfoy released her and pulled up his sleeve. "There is no mark, Weasley."

"For now."

"Forever." And he stalked off down the corridor.

Ginny would have been perfectly content patrolling by herself, but she still had two hours left, and Cho had specifically said to stick with your partner. So, Ginny sucked up her pride and ran after him.

"Malfoy, wait." No response

"Malfoy, stop," she said a little louder. Still no response.

"DRACO!" This time he stopped and turned around.

"Go away, Weasley."

"No, we still have two hours of patrolling left."

"Do it by yourself."

"No!"

"Go away, Weasley."

"You already said that."

"Then DO IT!"

"NO! What the hell is your problem, Malfoy? I'd have thought you'd be happy to be called a Death Eater. It's your life's ambition. You wanna be just like your sick, sadistic prick of a father, and he's a Death Eater. Wanna follow in daddy's footsteps, right Malfoy? Kill innocent people just for the fun of it? That's what being a Death Eater is all about right Malfoy? You'd fit right in." Ginny stopped for a minute, originally to fight back the tears that threatened to spring up at the mention of Lucius Malfoy. She'd never forget it was him to blame for all the evil that surrounded her first year. But, then she saw that look of pure hatred in Draco's eyes at the mention of his father. This time she knew it wasn't towards her. "Oh right. You _ran_ from your father this summer didn't you? Aww, scared of your daddy Malfoy? Can't take being a _Malfoy_ any more?"

"Shut _up _Weasley. Just get the hell out of my face!"

"No!"

"Why do you fucking insist on not going away!?"

"Because we're supposed to patrol for another two hours, and I, unlike you, take my prefect position seriously."

"Go away, Weasley. If you get caught tell them I threatened your life."

"No. Draco, what is your problem?"

"You called me Draco again," he said, hardly believing his ears.

"Well, that's your name isn't it?"

"Who said you could use it? Get out of my face, Weaselette. NOW!"

Ginny tried to think of the reason she wanted to stay. She tried to think of some insult she could throw at him. But, she couldn't, so she just screamed. She screamed for a good minute, just to let her frustrations out. Then she turned around and walked away from Malfoy. But, she wasn't going back to Gryffindor Tower. No, she was going to go down to the Slytherin Dungeon to try and talk to Pam and Bri.

After the Weaselette stalked off Draco started walking again. He couldn't believe all the shit she'd said to him. That girl had balls. But she didn't know what she was talking about. He also couldn't understand the hatred that had seeped from her voice when she was talking about his father. It took him a few minutes to realize the reason behind it.

_Of course, _he thought,_ the whole Chamber of Secrets, Tom Riddle's Diary thing. _His father had told him all about it when he had come home for the summer at the end of his second year.

_That's why she hates him so much. He gave her the diary._

Draco remembered hearing the story from his father, and it was the first time he hadn't agreed with something his father had done. He knew his father had killed Mudbloods and Muggles before, but when he found out that Ginny Weasley had almost died he had questioned his father. Weasley or not, she was a pureblood. His father had simply said she was a Weasley, a blood-traitor, and had used the Cruciatus Curse on Draco for questioning him.

Draco's thoughts went back to Ginny. She thought he was a Death Eater, but she also knew about the events that had happened at the end of the summer. Did she know the whole story? And how did she know in the first place? Was Blaise only partly right? Did not only all of Slytherin but the whole school, too, know that he had run from his father? Then Draco remembered Snape's words. _"After word gets around Slytherin of your whereabouts at the end of the summer, and the reasons for them, I dare say you may need friends in other houses."_ And Blaise had said that Ginny was all right. He suddenly felt bad for slamming her against the wall like that. He quickly dismissed the thought. She was the one who had brought up all of the bullshit. Draco decided he was done patrolling for the night, and turned around to head back to the Slytherin dungeons.

By the time Ginny got to the entrance to the Slytherin Common Room, she realized it was after curfew, and no Slytherins would be going in or out, so she had no way to let her friends know she was out here. Her best option was to go up to bed, and talk to her friends in the morning at breakfast. But, Ginny was pissed, and she wasn't rational, so she just sat down across from the entrance and hoped that a Slytherin would be breaking the rules. She sat there for a while, she didn't know how long, and then she heard footsteps. She crossed her fingers, hoping it was a student, and waited for them to come into sight. Then she realized it was the last person she wanted to see.

"What the hell are you doing here, Weasley?" Draco snarled.

Ginny sighed. "Just waiting for a Slytherin to come along and let me in."

"Too bad you aren't allowed in the Slytherin Common Room. You're a _Gryffindor_, remember?"

"Well, then just tell Pam and Bri that I'm waiting for them."

"Why should I, Weasley? What's in it for me?"

"Just tell them!" Ginny yelled. "Why are you such a fucking prick all the time?"

"Because it works for me." He didn't give Ginny a chance to say anything before saying the password, which she didn't hear, and entering the common room.

Ginny screamed again. She screamed as loud as she could and then she started walking away.

"Gin! Wait! What's wrong?" a voice yelled to her.

Bri stood behind Ginny in shorts and a tank top, looking like she was ready for bed. Beside her, Pam was dressed in her nightclothes as well.

"Oh, were you guys going to bed? I'm sorry. It was nothing. I was just pissed and needed to vent, but if you're going to bed then go. Don't let me keep you up."

They both ran up to Ginny and linked arms with her, leading her back to the Slytherin Common Room. Bri said the password, "Salazar," and they walked in, pulling Ginny with them.

"You guys, I can't go in there!"

"Sure you can. There's hardly anyone in the Common Room anyway."

When they walked in, Draco and Blaise looked up from where they were sitting in front of the fire.

"What the hell do you two think you're doing, bringing _her_ in here?" Draco looked furious.

"Oh shut up, D," Pam said, "like you've never brought any of the Ravenclaws you fuck into the Common Room before?"

"That's different. She's a Gryff. And a _Weasley._"

Bri was about to say something when Ginny spoke up. Three little words were all it took.

"Fuck off, Malfoy."

Then she let Pam and Bri lead her up to their dorm. They all sat down on Pam's bed, and drew the curtains, before casting a Silencing Spell.

"What's up, G? Something happen on patrol with Draco?"

"I _hate_ him!" She told them exactly what had happened.

"Well, Gin, I have to admit, it sounds to me like you were the one doing most of the, um, pissing off."

"Yeah, G. Sure, he shouldn't have slammed you against the wall like that, but you don't even know what went on with him this summer, not really. And you don't know what it's like to have a Death Eater for a dad."

"Don't tell me you're on _his _side?"

They looked at each other. "Yep," they said simultaneously.

"Ah!" Ginny moved to leave, but Bri grabbed her arm.

"Wait Gin, we still love you. I just think you made a bad move tonight. You know what else I think?"

"Enlighten me."

"I think you _like_ Draco, and were pissed off that he wasn't talking to you, so you said exactly what you knew would piss _him_ off!"

"_What?_" Ginny gaped at her friend. She had hit the nail on the head. But Ginny wasn't going to let on. "You're crazy! Tell her she's crazy, Pam!"

"I think she's dead on, G. And I think you're just afraid to admit the truth."

"No way!"

"Gin..."

"Ugh! You both know me _way_ too well! Fine. I may, have the tiniest, little crush on Draco Malfoy. But every time he opens his mouth it gets smaller!"

"I knew it! Did Draco invite you to the Underground on Saturday before you two went at it?" Bri asked.

"What?"

"Didn't think so. Well, all the Slytherin fifth, sixth, and seventh years go to this, um, secret room in Hogwarts every Saturday night. Sometimes we bring friends from other houses, mostly Ravenclaw, but Blaise told me to invite you this Saturday. I kind of forgot, so I told Draco to do it on patrol tonight."

"I am not going to go to some 'secret room' with all Slytherins. No way!"

"Come on, G! It's a killer time. And you're a Gryff and you got invited. Blaise already cleared it with Flint. You're in, no problem, so you just _have_ to come!"

"Will it be like at your house during the summer?" Ginny asked Bri.

"Yep! All the same people, Gin, so you already know what it'll be like."

"Ok, I'm in."

"Good. And G?"

"Yeah?"

"Draco will be there," she said in a sing-song voice, followed by a wink.

"Shut _up_!" She grabbed one of the pillows and threw it a Pam, starting a pillow fight between the three of them. After about fifteen minutes, Ginny realized it was almost twelve, and she could safely head back up to the tower.

"Guys, stop," Ginny said through giggles. "I can go back up to the tower now."

"Ok, Gin, we'll walk with you out through the common room."

"No, you don't have to. I can make it there by myself, I think."

"Ok, night G."

"Ya, see you tomorrow Gin!"

"Bye guys."

When Ginny got down to the common room, she realized Draco and Blaise were still sitting there, but were now immersed in a game of wizard's chess.

When she was behind Draco, so he couldn't see her, she stopped and started watching them. They were both really good, but Ginny could already see that Draco was going to win.

_Might as well try and mend some fences, _thought Ginny. _We still have to patrol together, and I don't want to patrol with him if he's more of a bastard than usual._

After a few more moves, he did win and that's when Ginny made her presence known to him.

_A nice, solid compliment should go a long way, _Ginny thought, optimistically.

"Good job," she said quietly.

He jumped and turned around. "_Weasley,_" he sneered, "what are you still doing here?"

_Or not. So much for mending fences, _Ginny thought. _If he doesn't care then I don't care. I hate him! _

_But you don't want to, _the other voice said. _Not you again!_

"Well, I _was _on my way out, but I wanted to talk to Blaise. I didn't want to interrupt your game. Not that my business concerns you at all Malfoy." She said the last sentence with such hate in her voice that Draco started a bit.

"_Blaise, _I'm gonna be heading back to the tower now. Have a good night. Oh, and thanks for getting me into the 'Underground.' Sounds like a blast!" She then walked out of the Common Room and started on her way back up to the Tower.

"What the hell was that?" asked Draco.

"That was Ginny _trying _to give you a compliment."

"Did you not hear a word I told you about patrolling tonight? She was ready to kill me!"

"Well, obviously she talked to my sister for a bit. Maybe she was trying to tell you she was sorry. Anyway, I guess Bri told her about Saturday, so you can figure it out then. But, since you have patrol duty every night this week, and those tutor sessions, I have a feeling you'll talk to her before then. Almost seems like you're being pushed together, doesn't it? Maybe you should try to make some friends in other houses, Drake. You know I'm all for Slytherin unity, but you've been singled out, and they all listen to their parents, who are all listening to your father. I think he's trying to make you come running back to him. Anyway, I'm going to bed. Think about some of that."

Draco stared at Blaise's retreating figure, before closing his eyes and leaning his head back. _Patrol every night for three hours, tutoring every other day. Looks like I'm going to have to try to be civil to the Weaselette._

When Ginny got to the portrait of the Fat Lady, and gave her the password, she was all set to go straight up to bed and have a good sleep. But, that wasn't the case. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were all sitting in their usual spots by the fire, obviously waiting for her to return.

"Ginny, what are you wearing?" Ron asked.

"Clothes, Ron. Honestly."

"Well, why did you wear something so...revealing, to patrol with Malfoy?"

"Revealing? Hardly. I wore it to be comfortable. You know what it's like to walk around for three hours. I'm obviously not going to wear robes. And I would hardly call these revealing. I could have worn something much worse, and maybe tomorrow night I will, just to show you."

"Gin, wait! I was going to apologize to you, for what I said at dinner. You're right, I don't have to know everything that goes on in your life. I just wish you would've told me."

"Why? So you could've doubted me like during the summer when I told you I made prefect. You didn't even know I was doing all that extra work last year. We used to be really close, you and I, and now you hardly speak to me."

Ginny was fighting very hard to hold back tears. "It seems like the only time you talk to me now is to yell at me, or ask me for something, or get me to fix your mistakes." Ron started to say something but Ginny cut him off. "No, Ron, don't apologize, I don't want to hear it. Say it some other time when you actually mean it, and frankly, even then, I think it might be too late." Ginny was crying now, and she ran up the stairs to her dorm. After she changed into her nightclothes, and sat down on her bed, she heard footsteps coming up the stairs.

"Ginny?" It was Hermione.

"Hermione, you don't have to come up here, I'm fine."

"I just wanted to say that your brothers an idiot, but he'll come around. How was patrolling? Was Malfoy an ass like usual?

"Yes, and no. Come here and I'll tell you about it." Hermione opened the curtains to Ginny's four-poster, and sat down beside her. Ginny told her all about what had happened that night. Even thought Ginny wasn't that close to Hermione, she felt like she needed a Gryffindor's perspective on the whole thing. She told her about the Underground and was about to tell her that she liked Draco.

"So, I don't know if I want to see him at all the rest of the week. I'll have to see him every night for patrols, and twice more for Potions studies. I just don't know if I can handle my feelings-" She gasped. "Whoops, didn't mean to say that."

"Gin, what do you mean your feelings?"

"IthinkIkindoflikeMalfoy."

"Huh?"

"I think...I kind of...like...Malfoy."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Pam and Bri love the idea, I think, but they're Slytherins. I just don't know what to do about the whole thing."

"Well, he's not a Death Eater right? He showed you his arm. And he freaked out when you accused him of being one. Plus, I heard he ran away from his father and came to Dumbledore for help this summer, so he must not want to be one. That doesn't mean he's on our side, but at least he's not with You-Know-Who. All the Slytherins are turning on him, you can see it during meals, and it's only the second day back. He must be different, Ginny, and if you like him, then he can't be that bad. I say just to patrol with him, and go to your 'sessions' and see what happens." Hermione gave Ginny a weak smile, like she was trying to be supportive.

"Thanks Hermione, it means a lot to me that I can talk to you. You won't tell Ron or Harry about this, will you?"

"Of course not! Just between us girls."

"Ok, thanks. I won't keep you any longer. Night Hermione."

"Night Gin."

Ginny fell asleep thinking about Draco again, and secretly waiting for the next time she would be alone with him. _Maybe next time he won't throw me against a wall._

**Author notes:** There's chapter 3. Please Review!


	4. Secrets Revealed

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling is that genius.

* * *

When Draco awoke the next morning, he got dressed rather quickly, because he wanted to miss the Slytherins at breakfast. Blaise was right, they had turned cold against him, and he knew it was because of his father.

When he got down to the Great Hall, it was almost empty. Just as Draco was biting into a piece of toast, Blaise came and sat down beside him.

"Seems like you're trying to avoid someone, or someones."

"Only you."

"Ha ha, very funny."

"Why don't they all hate _you_? Your parents aren't Death Eaters."

"Well just that. My parents aren't, so I'm not expected to be one. I'm just your average Slytherin, not some DE wannabe."

"So because my father's a Death Eater, that automatically means that I have to be?"

"Your dad isn't just any Death Eater, Drake. He's _the_ Death Eater. He's You-Know-Who's main man. So, you being a Malfoy, are expected to be Lucius' clone. But you know all this better than I do."

"I know." Draco glanced down the table and almost laughed. Most of the seats were filled now, but there was a five-seat radius around him and Blaise.

"Makes you feel like you are contagious or something, doesn't it?" Blaise said.

Draco was about to answer when two girls sat across from them.

"Hey guys, did someone forget to take a shower this morning?" Brianna Zabini joked.

"B, your brother does kinda smell," Pam whispered, laughing.

"Blaise, since when do we allow fifth years to talk to us like that?"

"Since you have very few friends at this table now, and you take what you can get?"

"True, very true."

"Draco? What do you think of Ginny?" Bri asked.

"Weaselette? What about her?"

"Don't call her that! And I mean, what do you think of her? She told us what happened last night."

"Ya D, what's up with you manhandling her?"

"None of your goddamn business. What's up with the initials? No one goes around calling you 'P', Parkinson."

"I think you were right, B," Pam whispered, "He is totally crushing on her too."

"_What?_"

"Nothing. Bye Draco," Bri said sweetly before grabbing his piece of toast off of his plate. "See ya, Blaise"

With that, the two girls got up, made their way over to the Gryffindor table, and sat themselves down on either side of Ginny.

Just then the owl post arrived. Draco's mother's owl, a grey tawny owl named Nakomis, flew up, followed by an owl Draco recognized as a school barn owl, each dropping a letter on his plate. He opened his mother's letter first.

_Dear Draco,_

_I hope your first couple of days went well. I've heard from a reliable source (whom I will not name) that you are facing some animosity from your housemates. I was worried this would happen. However, I want you to know that you aren't alone in facing them. Just like your friends have forgotten you in a moment's notice, their mothers have forgotten me. Don't worry, it will get better. Just remember, you no longer have to fear your father, and please try to stay strong for me. I don't want my only son to have to go through this, but Draco, please, think of the alternative. I _know_ you don't want to follow in your father's footsteps. Stay strong. I love you very much._

_Love,_

_Mum_

Draco felt horrible. Here he was complaining about some childish Slytherins, when his mother had lost all of her friends too. _Poor Mum,_ he thought. Then he remembered the other letter. It was sealed with the Hogwarts seal, and he wondered who it was from.

_Dear Mr. Malfoy,_

_Please report to my office after breakfast. I believe there are some things we need to discuss._

_Albus Dumbledore_

Draco shook his head. _What could he possible want? I've only been here two days. Well, technically I've been here a week and two days, but still._ Draco left Blaise to go down to the dungeons and get the things he would need for class. Then he headed to the Headmaster's office, which he realized now, he didn't have the password for.

Ginny had woken up in a very good mood. She remembered dreaming about Draco all night, which she knew was a very bad thing, but she didn't care. She decided to get ready in the Prefects' bathroom, and since it was still very early, she hoped it would be empty. She spent nearly an hour in there before getting dressed for classes and going down to the Great Hall for breakfast. She sat down near the end of the table by herself, hoping to have a quick breakfast. Not five minutes later, two familiar Slytherins plopped down on either side of her.

"Mornin' Gin," said Bri.

"Sleep well?" Pam added.

"Morning, girls, and yes thanks. What are you doing here?"

"Well, Pammy and I have been thinking about it and we think that... umm..."

"G, we're gonna set you up with Draco! He totally digs you too."

"No! Absolutely not. No way! Not gonna happen. Forget it, both of you."

"Gin, come on, it's been _forever_ since I got to play matchmaker!"

"Find another victim!"

"You know you like him, G, you admitted it. Why not let us help?"

"Because. Just forget it."

"Do you have tutoring today?" Bri asked.

"No, tomorrow."

"But you have patrol tonight." Pam said.

"Yes, and I don't plan to say a word tonight. I don't want any new bruises."

"He bruised you? I thought you said he didn't throw you up against the wall that hard?"

"No, but I've got finger prints on both my arms because he held them so tight."

"G, let me heal them for you," Pam said, pulling out her wand.

"No! Um, I'll...um...go to Pomfrey later."

Truthfully, Ginny wanted to use them to guilt trip Draco into speaking to her tonight. But, she wasn't about to tell Pam that. After her talk with Hermione last night, she decided to try a little bit harder with Draco, and maybe feel him out a bit. However, she wasn't about to let her friends meddle.

"Anyway, I better go, I've got tutoring with Harry next."

"I still say this is so not fair!"

"Too bad Bri, live with it." Ginny winked at her friends before getting up, and leaving for Study Room B. She wanted to be there when Harry arrived. She was taking all of this studying very seriously. She had found out that twelve was the most number of OWLs you can get, and Hermione and her brother, Percy, had both gotten the highest, so she wanted to get that many too.

Draco arrived at the statue guarding the Headmaster's office, and didn't know what to do.

_This is great,_ he thought, _how the hell am I supposed to get inside?_ Just then, Dumbledore arrived, probably from breakfast, and answered his question.

"Good morning, Mr. Malfoy. Please follow me."

Dumbledore then turned to the statue, said the password, "Pepper Imp," and stepped onto the revolving staircase, with Draco right behind him. Dumbledore went into his office, and sat down at his desk.

"Have a seat." They sat down on opposite sides of the Headmaster's desk.

Draco spoke first. "Was there something you wanted to speak to me about, Professor?"

"Yes, of course. How have your first days been? I'm aware that some of your housemates have been treating you, shall we say, differently."

"I guess."

"Well is there anything you would like to talk about?"

"No, Professor."

"Very well, you may go. But Mr. Malfoy, in the future, please use suitable actions while on patrol at night. That is all, you may go."

Draco stared at Dumbledore. _How does he know _everythinghe thought. "Yes, Professor," he mumbled, before leaving the Headmaster's office for his first class of the day.

Ginny's morning went by really well. Harry was a very good teacher, and promised her that he would teach her how to conjure a Patronus, saying he got extra marks for being able to do it on his Defence OWL. Anthony Goldstein had been a bit cold towards her, but she thought that was probably because he was friends with Michael Corner, her ex, and was just trying to be loyal to his friend. Ginny didn't mind, because he still helped her study. Hermione's session went similar to yesterday's. Even though she had told Ginny they would get down to business this time, they ended up talking more about Draco Malfoy. Hermione seemed to want to help Ginny in any way she could, which surprised Ginny a bit, but she was just happy that she had an ally who was also close to her brother. After lunch, Ginny went back Study Room B, and pulled out all of the work she had from her eight previous sessions. She had made all of her 'tutors' give her homework, explaining that she had a whole afternoon to do it. They basically just told her what to read. She ended up falling asleep on the table and waking up at quarter to seven. She quickly pulled all of her books into her bag, threw it all into one of the drawers of the desk, and running for the Great Hall to catch a late dinner. After eating, Ginny ran back up to the library, grabbed her books, and went up to the tower to read before nine.

Draco sat alone or with Blaise in every class. He was starting to reconsider the 'friends in other houses' idea. All of his NEWT classes were with all four houses, so he thought that even though the Slytherins hated him, he could still have friends in his classes. _Yeah right, scratch that idea. I've been a prick to all of them since first year._

After dinner, Draco went back to the common room to find Pansy Parkinson waiting for him.

"Draco, can we talk?"

"Why?"

"I haven't talked to you forever, Drakey."

"I've told you before, don't call me that."

"Fine, I was trying to be nice but here's the deal. Your father is pissed. He seems to think you are weaker than you are, and that three days of being ignored by all of us," she gestured around the common room, "would make you crack. I know, three days. But, he's impatient, and he doesn't know you as well as he thinks. I'm just trying to warn you Draco, as a friend, that I think he might try something more drastic. Be prepared."

"Pans, wait. Why are you telling me this?"

"We're friends, remember?"

"You're a future Death Eater first."

"Never."

"Since when?"

"Not here Draco. Come with me into the prefects room and I'll tell you."

"This isn't a trap, is it, Pans?"

"You'll just have to trust me."

They went into the Slytherin Prefect room, a small chamber off of the common room, for the prefects to lounge in.

"So what changed your mind, Pans?"

"My dad. He never used the Cruciatus Curse on me or Pam. Ever. Then, over the summer, he started. Not Pam, just me. I don't know why. I told him I hated him, and that I didn't want to be like him, and he locked me up in the dungeon for a week. He told me that I'd take the mark when I turn sixteen, and that there's nothing I can do to change it.

"I've always known I'd be a Death Eater, Draco, and it didn't bother me. Now that it does, and I don't have a choice, I don't know what to do. If it were just me, I'd run. I'd run like you did. But I can't. I tried, once in the middle of August, but he caught me. You know what he said to me? He told me to think about my sister. He said that if I ran, he'd make her pay. That he'd hurt her so bad that she'd wish she were dead. I can't do that to Pam. I just can't. But I just don't know what to do."

Pansy was crying now, and Draco didn't know what to do. He'd never been good with crying women. He put his arm around her and let her cry on his shoulder. When she was done she looked up at him.

"You're the first person I've told. No one knows what happened this summer. Not even Pam. Don't tell her, I don't want her to know. And now you know why I can't speak to you anymore. If he finds out, and he will, he'll hurt her. I know it. I'm sorry Draco. I hope it gets better. I hope everything turns out ok. I really do."

Then she got up and left the room, and Draco didn't get a chance to say anything. _Wow, _he thought. _Who would've thought that Pansy Parkinson had a heart? And feelings towards her sister? This year is just getting more fucked up by the minute._ Then he realized it was quarter to nine, and he had to go meet Ginny in the Entrance Hall.

When Draco arrived at the bottom of the stairs, he saw Ginny standing there waiting, looking bored. She was wearing Muggle clothes again. She had on a red, low-cut tank top, like the black one from yesterday, and a black mini skirt. Her hair was down today, and he had to admit that she looked hot, again. Then he saw the marks on her arms. Five circular bruises on each arm, just above her elbow. It must have been from where he grabbed her yesterday. He suddenly felt a pang of guilt in his stomach. _Just forget it, _he thought. Then he walked up behind her.

"Ready to go, Ginny?" he asked.

"Ginny?"

"That's your name, isn't it."

"Wh- uh- yeah," she stammered.

The started to walk up the stairs.

"Mal-er-Draco?"

"Yes?"

"Um, I'm, well I'm sorry about last night. I probably shouldn't have said any of that stuff about you."

"You're right, you shouldn't have. But I shouldn't have grabbed you like that either. Malfoys don't apologize, so that's the best you're getting." He smirked. "I see you've got some nice bruises there. Why didn't you get Pomfrey to fix them?"

"I like em. Makes me look tough." She winked.

"Except no one can see them when you wear your robes."

"Yeah, that's a bit of a problem. Oh well."

They walked in silence for a bit; then Ginny broached the topic she knew she'd have to come to eventually.

"Malfoy, why'd you run from your father this summer?"

"None of your business, Weasley."

"I know it isn't, but if you want to tell me, I'll listen."

"No."

"Fine. How about, why don't you want to be a Death Eater any more?"

"I never did."

"How come?"

"Once again, none of your business."

"Do you hate your father?"

"Yes."

"Me too." Ginny hadn't meant to say the last part out loud, it had just spilled out.

"You hate your father, Weasley?"

"No. I hate yours."

Draco looked at her. Her voice had quivered, and her eyes looked glossy, from unshed tears, but she had a determined look on her face, like she wouldn't cry. Draco didn't know whether to keep talking or change the subject. Ginny solved the problem.

"You probably think I'm stupid, getting all teary-eyed over something that happened four years ago." She sniffed, then laughed.

"Shows what you know Weasley."

"Huh?"

"I don't think you're stupid."

"Really?"

He nodded. "Just so you know, I didn't know."

"Know what?"

"About the diary. About the whole Chamber of Secrets thing. About Tom Riddle. Not until after. I didn't know my father was involved."

At the mention of Tom Riddle, Ginny couldn't hold in her tears anymore. Draco would've expected her to turn away, so he couldn't see that she was crying, but she didn't. She just stood there staring at him, with silent tears streaming down her cheeks. He stared back. After several minutes, she did turn, to wipe her eyes it seemed, because when she turned back, her eyes were red but she wasn't crying anymore.

"I'm sorry," he said softly.

"I thought Malfoys didn't apologize."

"They don't."

"Well, you don't have to be sorry. I know you didn't know. I'm sorry for crying like that at you."

"You know, that's why I don't want to be a Death Eater."

"Why?"

"Because I had always known my father killed Mudbloods and Muggles, but I didn't think he'd ever touch a pureblood. When he told me, the summer of my second year, his part in all of it, I asked him how he could basically send an innocent pureblood first year to her death, he just laughed at me. He said Weasleys were blood-traitors, and didn't deserve to be called purebloods. That was when I realized he was a hypocrite, and that I didn't want to be like him. I found out later that the Dark Lord is a half-blood. That just made me realize the hypocrisy started with him."

"First of all, that's some really fucked up logic. You're ok with murder, as long as it's not the murder of a pureblood?"

"It's the way I was raised. 'Muggles and Mudbloods are beneath you, Draco. You are a _Malfoy_.' It was drilled into my head from the time I was old enough to understand it. It was just second nature. But like I said, he is a hypocrite."

"So, you're saying that me almost dying, because of that book, made you not want to be a Death Eater?"

"I guess."

"Well, then for the first time, I'm glad it happened."

"What?"

"I'm still alive, right? And you have chosen your own path. That means that some good came out of it. I'm glad it happened."

Draco just stared at her.

"You're crazy Weasley."

"So, are you going to answer my other question now?"

"What was it?"

"Why did you run from your father?"

"Maybe tomorrow night."

They were back in the Entrance Hall, it was midnight, and they were ready to go their separate ways.

"Draco?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you going to the Underground on Saturday?"

"Of course."

"Good."

"What?"

"I said, good."

"Whatever, Weasley."

"Night, Draco."

"Good night, Ginny."

They went their separate ways, both feeling like the night had been a good one.

**Author notes:** Ok, that's it for chapter 4! Thanks again for reading, and please review!!!


	5. The Slytherin Inside

**DISCLAIMER: **I definately don't own this...J.K. is a genius...I am not but you can still read my story anyway!

Ginny arrived in the Gryffindor common room after her talk with Draco. 

_Now we're getting somewhere, _she thought. _Who knows what could happen next. _

"Hey Gin, come here," Ron called from across the common room.

_What is he doing up? _she thought.

"Hey, Ron, how come you're still up?"

"I wanted to apologize again for-" Just then Ron stopped talking and his gaze flickered to Ginny's arms. A look of shock and anger came across his face.

_The bruises! Shit! Why didn't I wear robes?_

"Who did that to you Ginny?"

"Ron, it's nothing."

"Who did it?"

"None of your business."

"Was it Malfoy? Did he do that to you when you were patrolling? If he did, I'll kill him!"

Ginny had never been good at lying to her brother, and was just about to make an attempt that surely would have failed, when she was interrupted.

"Gin! I really need to talk to you. Come here!" Hermione yelled from the stairs to the girls dormitories.

"Sure thing, Hermione. Oh, Ron, apology accepted." And with that she made a mad dash to the stairs before Ron could say anything else.

When the girls got to Hermione's room, they went inside and sat down on Hermione's bed before closing the curtains.

"Thanks so much, Mione! You just saved me from a Ron-attack!"

"No problem. But did Malfoy give you those bruises? Because if he did then maybe this isn't such a good idea."

"Oh. I told you he grabbed me and slammed me against the wall yesterday on patrols. But he apologized tonight! A Malfoy! Apologizing! To a Weasley!"

"Wow. He must really like you."

"Oh, I don't think so. But who knows, right?"

"Yep, stranger things have happened." Hermione winked at her. "Hey, do you want me to heal those bruises for you? Maybe if Ron doesn't see them again he won't say anything. Out of sight, out of mind, right?"

"Sure, thanks. I think I'm going to go up to bed though, I'm kind of tired."

Hermione finished healing Ginny's bruises and Ginny left for her own dorm. She got ready for bed and her dreams were once again filled with Draco Malfoy.

When Draco got back to the dungeons after patrolling, Blaise was sitting in the common room doing homework. Draco decided to have a talk with his friend, and see if he could get an opinion on his 'situation' with Ginny.

"Hey Blaise."

"Drake! How was patrolling?"

"Fine. Didn't give Gi-er-Weaselette any new bruises."

"You can call her Ginny you know. And what do you mean, new bruises? You bruised her?"

"Yes, and I apologized so don't worry about it."

"What?! I thought Malfoys didn't apologize?"

"They don't. But I'm not really a Malfoy anymore, am I?"

"I guess not. So anything else exciting happen?" Blaise winked.

"No, Blaise. Well," Draco said, and then continued to tell Blaise about his talk with Ginny.

"And, so now, I don't know what we are. Merlin, I sound like some mushy Hufflepuff. But, seriously, are we friends now? Or what?"

"Don't analyze it so much, Drake. You like her right?"

"No! She's a Weasley and I'm a... I'm me."

"I meant as a friend, but obviously you like her more than that too, so just talk to her."

"I do not like Ginny. Just because she's hot-"

"I knew it!"

"No, just because she's hot, which I'll admit, doesn't mean I want to do anything more than look at her."

"You're scared she'll turn you down!"

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are. But she won't. Bri thinks she likes you too."

"I don't care. I'm going to bed."

When Draco woke up the next morning he felt relaxed and refreshed. He got ready for the day and left the common room to go to the Great Hall for breakfast.

_Maybe I'll catch a glimpse of Ginny, _he thought. _No, I don't care._

_You can't deny that you like her in your own head. _

_Yes I can._

_No you can't._

_The voices in my head are arguing. Just great_, Draco thought. Little did he know that the person they were arguing over had the same problems.

Draco went into the Great Hall and had breakfast with Blaise. They went off to their first class of the morning, History of Magic, during which they both caught up on their sleep. Draco left Blaise after class to go to Study Room B of the library. He was looking forward to maybe talking to Ginny this morning. He opened the door.

Ginny woke up that morning a half an hour late. She rushed around getting ready, and was dreading running into Ron in the common room. She'd hoped he'd already left for breakfast, but alas, as she descended the girls' staircase there were her brother and his friends, sitting in their chairs in front of the fire.

_Damn, _thought Ginny, _guess I have no luck today._

"Gin! Come here right now!" Ron demanded.

Ginny debated just ignoring him and leaving the common room, but knew that would probably be a bad idea.

"What do you want Ron?" she asked as she walked towards her brother. She sat down in the free chair opposite him and looked at Hermione, to see if her friend's face would give her any clue as to what this was about, thought Ginny was pretty positive she already knew.

"Ginny, I know it was Malfoy who gave you those bruises, and I just want to help you. If you tell me, so that I'm positive, I'll go and make him pay."

Ron seemed to be taking the calm, soothing road this morning. Ginny had no doubt that Harry had told him what to do.

"Ron, if you seem to think you know Draco gave me the bruises, then why do you need my conformation? Because you _don't _know, that's why. And since I'm not going to tell you what happened, because it's none of your business, don't you _dare _go picking fights about it. Understand?"

"But-"

"No buts, Ron. Just leave it alone."

"Ginny, did you just call Malfoy _Draco_?! He's the enemy, you don't go around addressing the enemy by his first name!"

"He may be your enemy Ron, but he's not mine. And I didn't want him calling me Weaselette or some stupid thing like that so I had to start calling him Draco. It's not a big deal. Seriously though, Ron, please don't do anything stupid."

Ron just rolled his eyes and got up and left the common room.

_Please don't do anything Ron! Please..._Ginny thought.

She got up and made her way down to breakfast. Afterwards she went up to Study Room B, to go over some of her Potions text, so that she and Draco could talk, instead of study.

An hour later, Ginny had read over two chapters of the text, and was pretty sure that when Draco got there, they would breeze through it in no time. Ginny heard the door click open but didn't turn around.

Draco stood in the doorway for a minute, staring at her back, hoping she would turn around and look at him. But she didn't, so he spoke.

"Hey Gin."

_Whoa, where'd that come from? Since when do I call her Gin? _he thought.

She turned around.

"Oh, hey Draco. I didn't think you were coming."

"Why wouldn't I come?"

"You're late." She smiled at this. She knew that it would hit a nerve.

"Malfoys are never late. I am perfectly on time, thank you. You were probably _early_."

Ginny was snickering now. Then he understood. _She was just trying to get me worked up. Sneaky little Weasel._

"I was early, actually. I have a free period first, so I came here to read ahead. I thought we could maybe... umm... oh, never mind."

Draco realized he was still standing in the doorway, so he walked over and sat beside her.

"Thought that we could what, Ginny?"

"It's stupid. Forget it. Let's study, ok?"

"Sure, chapters two and three is it?"

Draco opened her book and quizzed her on all of the information from the two chapters. She knew it all. She didn't make one mistake.

_She must really know her stuff. Either that or she wanted to get done quickly. Why though? I thought we were getting along now._

"Well, that's everything. Do you want to go ahead? Or maybe tell me what you were suggesting before?"

"Oh, um, it was nothing. I was just going to say that I thought maybe we could, um, talk. Like last night." She looked up at him and Draco looked into her eyes. He saw fear, but also hope, and excitement. Like he was a book that she had had to stop reading and she couldn't wait to start again. He was apprehensive. He didn't just divulge this sort of information at will. It made him vulnerable. But Ginny would never tell anyone, right? She wasn't just trying to find his weakness.

Ginny seemed to sense his unease.

"Never mind. We can just cut today short if you like."

"No! Er, I mean, what do you want to know?"

"Oh! Um..." _He makes me so nervous, _she thought. "Why did you run away this summer?"

"Hmm. Why do I have to answer the first question? I think I should get to ask you something first."

"Ha ha, alright. I'm an open book."

_What do I want to know about her? _Draco thought.

"Well, you're not really like other Gryffindors are you, Ginny? You're tolerant of other houses. It seems like you have more friends in Slytherin than your own house. Why?"

Ginny stared at him for a moment. _He seems to know me better than I thought_, she thought.

"Wow. Good question. Um, I don't know. I didn't really make any friends my first year because of all that drama with the Chamber of Secrets. I think it's because of all that that I fit in better with Slytherins. It sounds kind of stupid, but Gryffindors don't really get me. I'm not like them. Gryffindors are supposed to be so brave and put themselves first. When I see a situation I find myself thinking 'How can this benefit me?' That's the stereotypical Slytherin way of thinking, isn't it? And to go along with the stuff in my first year, I kind of feel like I shouldn't be in Gryffindor anymore. Part of T-t — him is in me. He's a part of me. And _he's—_well, he's as Slytherin as you can get. Does that make any sense?"

_I can't believe I just told him all of that. Please don't let him laugh at me, _thought Ginny.

Draco stared at Ginny, stunned. _Wow. She just poured her heart out to me, _he thought.

"Yeah. It makes total sense Gin. You feel the 'pull of the dark side' as my- as Lucius puts it. And being Slytherin isn't so bad, you know!"

Ginny smiled at him. "But my house would beg to differ. It's like a crime to them to be a Slytherin, or to even tolerate any one who was sorted there."

"But you aren't like them."

"No. I'm not."

"Good."

They smiled at each other.

"Ok," Ginny said, breaking the silence, "how 'bout you answer _my _question now?"

Draco smirked, looking at the clock. "Ah, but you see, we're out of time. Maybe tonight."

"Hmph! Alright. Oh, before you go... Be careful of my brother. I think he may be out for your blood. He saw the bruises. But I didn't tell him they were because of you, he figured it out."

"Ha, _me_ be careful of the Weasel? Right!" Draco scoffed, before leaving the room.

_Boys! _Ginny thought, but her thoughts were interrupted when Hermione arrived.

Draco's morning went by well, and he couldn't stop thinking about Ginny. He was still thinking about her as he made his was into the Entrance Hall to go to the Great Hall for lunch. His thoughts, however, were interrupted by a voice yelling his name.

"MALFOY!"

Draco turned around to find the Weasley he didn't want to see running down the stairs at full speed with his wand out, ready to hex the first person who got in his way. Further up, Potter and Granger were trying to fight their way down the stairs after him. But Draco knew Weasley would get to him first.

"What is it, Weasel King?" Draco drawled as Ron caught up to him and pointed his wand at Draco's chest. Draco just looked at it, uninterested, and didn't even bother to pull his own out.

"Keep your paws off my sister, Ferret-Boy!" Ron yelled.

"And why would I even want to touch your sister, Weasley?" Draco couldn't bring himself to insult Ginny more grievously. They had talked a lot in the last couple of days, and he found himself wary of hurting her feelings.

"I know you did it, Malfoy. I saw the bruises on her arms. And now you are going to pay. No one messes with my sister!"

There was a crowd gathering now, and Draco was getting a little bit worried. He knew Ginny wouldn't talk to him anymore if he hexed her brother.

Just as Draco was thinking about her, Ginny made her way to the top of the Grand Staircase. She saw her brother with his wand aimed at Draco's chest.

_Ron you idiot!_ she thought.

Just then Draco saw a flash of red hair on the stairs, and heard the voice from his dreams.

"RONALD WEASLEY!" she yelled.

Ron turned around.

_There you go! Look at me. Lower the wand. Good Ron, good._

"Ron! What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?!"

"Go away, Gin! I'm taking care of it!"

_Taking care of it. Right. You're taking care of getting yourself expelled._

Then it happened so fast that neither Draco nor Ginny could register what was going on. Ginny was stuck on the stairs about to yell at her brother again when Ron turned around and raised his wand. Draco didn't have time to react before he heard the spell (_'Stupefy'_) and saw darkness.

At first Ginny thought he could've done much worse, but as she made her way down the stairs she noticed that Draco's head must've hit the stone floor pretty hard, because there was blood pooling around it.

"Ron! Oh my god, what the hell were you thinking?" Ginny yelled.

"Gin, I-"

"Merlin, Ron! Honestly. I _told _you this morning to forget about it! You just had to go and be a prat!"

"It's Malfoy Gin! Why the hell do you care?"

Ginny wanted to scream.

_Doesn't he get it?! _she thought, _It's not because it's Draco. It's because he doesn't trust me!_

_Oh part of it is because it's him._

_No it isn't!_

_Yes it is!_

_This is not the time, nor place for the voices in my head to be arguing!_

Ginny shook her head, to shake out the voices, and looked at Ron.

"You don't get it Ron. It's not because it's Dr-Malfoy, Ron. It's because you don't trust me!"

Ginny was now kneeling down beside Draco, and her robes were dragging through the blood.

_The Great Hall is right there! I'm sure one of the professors must've heard something!_

Harry and Hermione had arrived, finally, and Hermione looked like she wanted to scream at Ron for his complete disregard for the rules, however she seemed to think Ginny had it under control. Meanwhile, Harry's eyes kept darting from Ginny and Draco on the floor, to his girlfriend, who seemed to be unfazed by the fact that Ginny was kneeling beside his worst enemy, to his best friend who was screaming at Ginny with a look of confusion on his face.

"Well that proves that _you_ don't get it Gin. I trust you, I just don't trust _him_!"

"But, _I_ told you that it didn't have anything to do with him!"

Just then Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Snape came out of the Great Hall. They all rushed over to Draco. Dumbledore summoned a stretcher and placed Draco on it, while McGonagall used her wand to direct it in the direction of the hospital wing. Then Dumbledore looked at the four of them and said,

"Will Mr. Weasley, Mr. Potter, Miss Granger, and Miss Weasley please meet me in my office in 10 minutes. Anyone else who has anything to say about today's incident may speak to their Head of House. Now, move along to the Great Hall please. No need to congregate out here."

Ginny fell in step with Hermione, behind Harry and her brother, and began burning holes in the back of Ron's head with her eyes.

Ron looked back at Ginny and saw the death glare she was sending him.

"What the hell, Ginny? Why are you so bloody pissed? Not over Malfoy? Please tell me you aren't—_besotted _with him!"

"Shut up Ron! Just shut up!" Ginny yelled.

"Gin-"

"Ronald Weasley, just _can it_! I don't want to hear you! I don't even want to look at you right now!"

Ron scowled. "No, _Ginevra_, I won't can it! It's Malfoy! And you aren't even denying it! He's Malfoy! Look at his father! Look at all the history between him and dad. What the hell do you think Mum would say? Do you even think, Ginny? Really, do you?"

"Ron! It's not like I want to bloody _marry_ the guy! I didn't even say I liked him! You automatically jump to conclusions! You're like a bomb ready to go off at any given time! I'm fifteen, so frankly I don't have to give a damn what you think about anything! I can befriend whoever I bloody well want!"

"No you can't. Not Malfoy. Anyone but Malfoy."

"Oh, and what are you going to do about it?!"

"I'll owl Mum."

Ginny gasped. "You wouldn't dare! How many times have I covered for you? How many times have I taken your side? And you just go running to Mum about something you know absolutely _nothing _about?"

"Yes Ginny. It's for your own good."

Ron turned around, clearly finished with the conversation. _Who the hell does he think he is? _Ginny fumed. _I can't believe he'd tell Mum on me over something as stupid as me being friends with a Malfoy._

Then she heard Ron talking to Harry and just wanted to hex them both into next week.

"Harry, can you believe she _likes _Malfoy?! It's Malfoy! She must be off her rocker!"

Harry just nodded, but he looked back at Ginny and scowled. Ginny heard Hermione make a noise beside her, and saw her giving her boyfriend a look. Ron didn't miss it.

"Hermione, please tell me you didn't know about this before? You _did, _didn't you? _She_ tells you everything."

"Ron I-"

But Ginny interrupted.

"Ron, leave Hermione out of this! I will not allow you to attack one of your best friends just because she happens to be my friend too! It's like you expect her to come running and tell you every little thing I say. Like I can't take care of myself."

"Well, your first year proved to us all you can't."

Ginny was stunned. _How dare he!_ She was also incredibly hurt that her brother would even dare bring something like that up. _It's not like I knew what the hell I was doing. I was only eleven!_ Before she knew it, Ginny was fighting back tears.

Hermione saw this and was about to start yelling at Ron when Ginny did something first. They were standing still in the corridor now, definitely late for Dumbledore, and Ginny walked up and slapped her brother across the face. Then she turned and continued walking towards the Headmaster's office. After a shocked moment, the other three followed her slowly.

Finally she reached the stone gargoyle, the entry to the Headmaster's office. Dumbledore was waiting, and he said the password ("Pepper Imp") and they all got on the spiral staircase. When they entered the office, Dumbledore conjured four chairs for them to sit on. Ginny made sure to sit on one end of the row while Ron sat on the other.

"Well, I would like to know what happened today. Miss Weasley, perhaps you'd like to enlighten me?" Dumbledore said, with a twinkle in his eye.

"Of course, Professor. You see, my _idiot_ brother decided he needed to hex Dra-er-Malfoy because of something he assumed that Draco-er-Malfoy did to me. I tried to stop him but he's just so stupid that he did it too fast for me to intervene."

Ron stared, agape, at Ginny. _As if he thinks, after what he said to me, that I'll lie for him to Dumbledore._

"Professor, Malfoy bruised her! Show him, _Ginevra_. Show him your bruises."

Ginny glared at Ron. "They're gone," she said through clenched teeth. "And I _told _you I took care of it!"

"That is enough, Mr. Weasley, Miss Weasley. I am well aware of the situation. Ron, you will report to Professor McGonagall for detention every night for two weeks. Nothing gives you the right to hex another student. Mr. Malfoy could be in serious condition right now."

Ginny gasped. In her fight with Ron, she had totally forgotten about Draco. "Professor, may I go? Er, please?"

"Of course, Miss Weasley. Though I'm not sure if Madame Pomfrey will allow you to see her patient. You can tell her I sent you, but it most likely will not make a difference. You may go. Oh, and Miss Weasley? Don't worry about patrolling tonight. I'll have someone cover your shift."

"Thank you, Professor." Ginny stood up and practically ran for the door. She wanted to get away from Ron before he could say something else he might regret. Or say something about the slap. Before she did she heard Dumbledore address her brother, before he and his friends got up and followed her.

"You three may go as well. Mr. Weasley, don't forget the detentions."

"Yes Professor."

She heard three bodies get up and head in the same direction as her. As soon as Ginny got out through the stone gargoyle, she made a mad dash in the direction of the hospital wing. She thought to herself as she ran that she didn't know why she cared so much about Draco, but kept telling herself that it was because it was her fault.

She skidded to a stop and caught her breath outside the hospital wing doors. She pushed them open, and immediately saw Madam Pomfrey fussing with a patient at the other end of the wing. Ginny walked slowly down, and as she did she could make out silver-blonde hair behind the matron. Madam Pomfrey turned around and that was when Ginny saw Draco. He was asleep, and it didn't look like there was anything wrong with him.

"Ah, hello dear," the matron said, "are you here for Mr. Malfoy?"

Ginny nodded.

"I'm afraid he'll be asleep until morning. I've healed him, but the wound needs to heal fully, and it won't unless he's asleep. You can stay here if you like."

"Um, alright. Thank you Madam Pomfrey."

The matron nodded, and smiled at Ginny, before walking back to her office at the other end of the ward. Ginny sat down in the chair next to Draco's bed and watched him sleep. She wasn't sure why she was staying, but once again she told herself it was because it was her fault Draco was here. Soon afterwards, she felt herself nodding off, and after a glance at Draco to reassure herself that he was alright, she fell asleep.

**Author's Notes:** Thanks for reading. Underground next chapter..I hope...lol...please review!!


	6. A Day Just Full of Surprises

**DISCLAIMER:** Not mine I claim nothing...except the plot! and Pam and Bri! (Do you hate them? See author's note at end!!)

**Author notes:** HEY! I'm so sorry it took so long...i feel really bad for leaving my faithful readers/reviewers(so few that you are) for so long without an update...but I just can't really get out more than one a month...I'll try....Ok this chapter hated me...It did NOT want to be written. But, it's finished! YAY! However, i'm sorry, no undergroud...ahh don't hate me! It was just getting so long, but next chappie will be all Underground...so look forward to it. Ok, Draco's a bit OOC...I'm 't help it. And, finally, Thanks again SOO much to my beta yamwam, who happens to be a fellow Canadian!! GO CANADA!!! woo hoo...haha I am too...anyway enjoy the story!

Draco woke up with the worst headache he'd ever had in his life. It felt almost as bad as when he would wake up after his father's Cruciatus Curse. He slowly opened his eyes, but quickly closed them again because of the bright light he was met with.

_Where am I? And why?_

Then the events of the day before started coming back to him. His tutor session with Ginny, where she opened up to him, and then the incident in the Entrance Hall with Weasley.

_That's why my head hurts, Weasel hexed me!_ _I must be in the hospital wing._

Suddenly, Draco saw a shadow cross in front of his eyes.

"Open your eyes, Draco."

_Ginny's here? What's she doing here?_

Draco opened his eyes to see the girl with her hand inches from his face, blocking most of the light. She lowered her hand after his eyes had adjusted a bit, making him realize it was the overhead lights of the infirmary. _Can't they turn those blasted things off?!_

"Good to see you're up! I was getting a little worried. Madam Pomfrey said you should have woken up this morning."

"You were worried about me?"

"Of course. My stupid prat of a brother could have killed you!"

"Aw, I never knew you cared." Draco mocked, with a wink.

"Shut up, Draco! You should've seen yourself!"

"Wish I could've. But you see, because of your 'prat of a brother', I was unconscious. How long was I out for?"

"It's Friday night."

"WHAT?"

"You were supposed to wake up this morning, but Madam Pomfrey said that it was just an estimate, and that you would wake up when you were fully healed. I wanted to stay here until you woke, but I had to go to tutoring . I had the afternoon off though, so I've been here since lunch."

"What do you mean stay here? And what have you been doing?"

"Oh, homework, reading, you know. And, um, I, uh, kind of, um, sort of, um - sleptherelastnight." Ginny blushed the shade of her hair and looked down at her lap.

Draco smiled. It made him feel good that someone cared about him. The only person he'd ever experienced that from was his mother. _Maybe I should write to her about Ginny. _

"Don't blush Gin. It's alright. Thanks. I mean, for staying here and stuff."

"Well, I told you I was worried!"

"I know. And that, uh, means a lot to me."

This time it was Ginny's turn to smile.

"Well, Madam Pomfrey said to tell her when you woke, because she has to check you over before you can leave. I'll go get her."

Ginny went to the other end of the hospital wing. She returned with the bustling matron, and stepped back so Pomfrey could look over Draco.

After what felt like hours to both of them Madam Pomfrey stepped back, and declared Draco fit to leave. After Draco had changed out of the hospital gown, he and Ginny made their way out of the hospital wing. After a couple minutes of silence, Ginny turned to Draco.

"Dinner's over, but we could go down to the kitchens and get some food if you're hungry."

"I'm starved. And while we're at it, you can tell me what happened after I got knocked out. Oh, do we still have patrols tonight?"

"Yes, unfortunately. You got us out of them last night by being unconscious, but McGonagall insisted that if you were up and out of the Hospital Wing, we would have to patrol tonight."

"Damn."

"Yeah. But I can finally take you up on your offer to explain why you ran away this summer," Ginny said, with a mischievous glint in her eye, and a smirk that could rival Draco's.

"Argh. All right, I guess I owe you."

"Yes, you do. And you have," Ginny looked at her watch, "approximately two hours to formulate a very good story."

"Fine, but while I'm 'formulating' you can tell me what happened after I got knocked out!" Ginny looked apprehensive. "Did you kick Weasel's arse?"

"Not physically, no."

Draco looked over at Ginny. She looked to be on the verge of tears.

"What did he do to you, Gin? You look like your dog just died."

"Oh, well he was just - oh, why don't I just start from the beginning?"

"Sure."

"Well, I was going down the stairs and I saw you - you know that part - and after Ron hexed you, you hit the floor, and it must have been pretty hard because when I got to you, there was blood all over!"

Ginny explained what happened in the Entrance Hall and then between her and Ron on the way to see Dumbledore. When she got to the part where Ron brought up her first year, the tears that had been threatening to fall did. "I just hate fighting with him, and to bring up something like that!" Through the tears, she summarized what happened in his office. "And then I came directly here."

Draco had been quiet so far, but now he said, "Don't cry over that git, Gin. Sure, he's your brother, but I think this all leads back to one person."

"Who?"

"Me. I think you should ask to get your patrols partner switched, and get Granger to tutor you for Potions."

"What? Draco, honestly, where that hell did that come from?" Ginny wasn't crying anymore, he had stunned her too much. _Does he not want to have contact with me anymore?_

"He's your brother, Ginny, and as much as I hate him, you don't. But I'm obviously causing a lot of problems there. So, to eliminate the problems, you eliminate the source: me."

"Wow. I never thought I'd see the day when Draco Malfoy put someone else before himself. No offense, I meant it as a compliment. But really, I told Ron it's my decision who I talk to and who I'm friends with, so it's just too bad for him if he can't trust me. Thank you for offering to just go away, but frankly, I'm kind of used to having you around, and, well, I don't think I'd like it if you weren't."

"Oh. Well, uh, me neither."

Ginny smiled. They had arrived at the painting of the bowl of fruit, and she tickled the pear. They both went in and got something to eat. Afterwards, Ginny told Draco that she had to go to Slytherin to talk to Pam and Bri, so he said he'd walk with her, and get her in.

When they got to the Slytherin dungeons, Draco said the password, and led her into the common room. This reminded Ginny of the last time she was in here. She stopped and turned to Draco.

"Hey Draco, you remember a couple days ago, after our first patrol, when I came in here with Bri and Pam."

"Yes..."

"Well, she said that you bring Ravenclaws in here to fuck. Do you?" Ginny looked at Draco with a mischievous look in her eye, but when he looked back, he could see something else too. _Jealousy maybe? Is Ginny jealous of those Ravenclaws? Not like there were any anyway._

"No. But don't spread it around, don't want to ruin my reputation."

Ginny laughed. "Of course not. Slytherin Sex God must keep up appearances."

"Slytherin what?!"

She laughed again. "Oh, that. It's what all the girls in other houses call you."

"Really? Slytherin Sex God. I like that."

"You would! I'm going to go up and see if the girls are in their dorms. I'll see you tonight?"

"Of course."

Ginny walked toward the girls' dorms, and found Bri and Pam's door. She knocked once, and heard noises coming from inside. Suddenly she heard Bri's voice.

"Who is it?"

"It's Gin, so open up cause I really need to talk to you guys!"

Suddenly the door flew open, and she was dragged inside by two sets of hands and plopped down on a bed before she could make a sound.

"Oh my gosh Gin! Spill on everything! What happened?"

"Ok, well you know that Ron hexed Draco into unconsciousness, right?" She repeated the story she had just told Draco on the way to the kitchens. When she got to Ron's cruel remarks, both girls shrieked and vowed to hex her brother for what he had said. When she was finished telling them what Draco had said about getting out of her life, she went on, "And the more time I spend with him, the more I like him! But I think he just thinks of me as a friend now, and I don't know what to do!"

"Ginny, hon, I swear he likes you too! And tomorrow night you'll know for sure. You can wear some of your hot new party clothes, and blow him away!" said Pam.

"I guess. But, I don't know if I want to put myself out there and maybe lose him as a friend over a silly crush."

"I don't think it's a silly crush. I think you're well on your way to being head over heels for the bloke!" Bri said.

"Are you sure you aren't just saying that because he happens to be a Slytherin?"

"Of course not!" Bri shrieked. "Ok, well maybe. That's allowed, right?"

Ginny laughed. They continued gossiping about Draco and the Underground for over an hour, when Ginny realized that it was almost time for her to patrol.

"Well, girls, I have to go soon. I'll see you both here tomorrow?"

"Definately, Gin, and don't be late. Right after lunch tomorrow! We'll help you pick out a super sexy outfit! Promise!"

"All right, all right. I just hope Ron doesn't get in my way tomorrow."

"Well, you could always just tell him where you're going, and shock him so much he won't be able to react until it's too late."

Ginny laughed again, and made her way to the door. "See you both tomorrow!"

She walked out of the dorm and into the Slytherin common room to see Draco sitting on one of the couches, presumably waiting for her. He had changed into Muggle clothes, which made her jaw hit the ground. Add to that the fact that those particular clothes (jeans and a black wifebeater) made him look edible, and Ginny had to stop and collect her thoughts before she could speak.

Finally she said, "Ready to go?"

"I guess. Doesn't mean I want to."

"Nice try. I think you just don't want to tell me what you promised."

Draco shook his head. "Maybe. Let's just go."

He got up and they left the common room to go to the Entrance Hall where they started their patrols. After about fifteen minutes of waiting for Draco to start talking, Ginny decided to try the topic.

"So, did you gather your thoughts?"

Draco's head snapped up.

"Huh? Oh, right. Uh, I guess."

Ginny waited for him to say more but he didn't. "And?" she prompted.

He looked at her. "Can't you just let this go?" he snapped.

Ginny was taken aback. "Um, well, if it's that big of a deal..." _Why is he getting so mad about this? He didn't seem to care before._

Little did she know that while Draco had been waiting in the common room he had gotten a letter from his father. It had said:

_Draco,_

_What were you thinking? Is this how you repay me for everything I've done for you? You and that idiot mother of yours will pay. If I could, you would come home now, but I cannot get you. However, you will come home over Christmas. That is not a request. And you will take the Mark. I may not be able to come to Hogwarts to get you, but if you refuse, I can go after your mother. She will die if you refuse me. If you insist on taking her views on things then the price will be her life. If you tell anyone about this letter_--_especially the Muggle-loving fool, Dumbledore_--_she will die as well. Don't think I can't do it. Don't disobey me again, and perhaps, in time, I may forgive you._

This was the only thing on his mind now, and Draco couldn't help but snap at Ginny when she mentioned his father, even though she had no idea why. Draco wished he wasn't scared of his father. He wished he could do something for his mother. He wished he could talk to someone, _anyone, _about this, but he couldn't, or the only person who ever loved him, the only person he'd ever given a damn about, would die at the hands of her husband. But Draco could do nothing. He'd never felt so powerless before.

_Thank Merlin Christmas is three months away. Maybe I can think of something by then._

While Draco continued to think, and not answer Ginny, she was watching his eyes. She knew there was something bothering him, but she couldn't figure out what. He seemed to be fine before they got back to the common room. Maybe something had happened between then and now. She waited for Draco to say something again. But he just kept staring into space, lost in his own thoughts.

"Draco, what's wrong? Did something happen?"

Draco shook his head. _How did I let her get this close? How did I let her learn how to read me, to know when something's wrong?_

"Just leave it," he snapped again, "it's none of your damn business."

"_What _isn't? Why you left home this summer, or why you are being such a prick? You're starting to remind me of someone. Oh, wait, that would be _you_--before. I thought you were starting to act different--what happened? You can tell me."

"No, I can't."

"Why?"

"Because it will get people hurt."

"How can your telling me what's wrong hurt someone? It can only make you feel better."

"No. I told you to just leave it alone," he growled.

"Fine. I don't know why I even bother. It's not like I care about you or anything." She said the last part with a bit of an edge to her voice. _At least, I shouldn't, _she added silently.

When Ginny mentioned not caring about him, Draco was reminded of what she had done for him over the past twenty four hours. He had been wrong in thinking his mother was the only one who'd even cared for him. But then Draco realized he was being stupid in blocking her completely. It was just that he was afraid of what would happen to his mum if Lucius found out he'd spoken to someone about him.

He looked up to see Ginny walking away.

"Gin, wait. Please. I'm -"

"Don't say you're sorry, because Malfoys don't apologize," she said as she turned around. "Just tell me what's wrong."

"I don't think I can."

"Why? It's not like I'm going to tell anyone."

"I know. It's just--it really _could _hurt someone: my mother. And it wouldn't just hurt her. She could die. And not only that, but if I were to tell you, you'd know more about me than anyone else."

Ginny smiled at this. "Well, what's so bad about that? And what's all this about your mother?"

"She's in real danger."

"From what, or should I say, who? Your father, right?"

"Yes."

"Well, tell me, Draco, I can't help you if you don't let me in."

"Ok..." Draco told her all about why he left over the summer: how he was expected to be a Death Eater, but didn't want to be. Ginny looked like she was going to be sick when he told her about the Cruciatus Curse, but she didn't interrupt him, because she didn't know if he'd keep going if he stopped halfway through. However Draco stopped on his own, right when he got up to present time. Ginny waited for him to continue, but he seemed hesitant. She knew, however, that there was something he wasn't telling her.

"Draco? Is there something else? What about your mother?"

"I can't, Gin. I can't tell you about that or she'll die."

"Do you not trust me?"

"I-Gin- I do trust you. But you don't understand. I'm not going to risk her life to tell you. I'm sorry."

_Malfoys don't apologize,_ she thought.

"Draco, I understand I guess, but it just hurts that you don't trust me. And don't say that you do, because if you did you'd tell me."

"I can't Gin." Ginny sensed the slightest quiver in his voice, and noticed that he had stopped walking, but didn't look up at her.

Ginny stopped too, and stared at Draco for a long minute before walking up closer to him. She reached out a hand, and pushed up his chin so she could see his eyes. For once, she could see everything he was feeling: sadness, anger, hurt, and something she thought looked like--love? Her heart jumped, but then she realized what it meant. _For his mother._

"Draco, it'll be ok. I promise. We'll figure something out. You won't have to be a Death Eater, and nothing will happen to you mum."

He nodded, but looked very unconvinced, and defeated. Ginny was very disheartened by this. Draco Malfoy was not supposed to look like this. She had never seen him look anything but confident and cocky and totally sure of himself. But on the other hand, he trusted her enough to let his guard down. She decided to do something spontaneous, she put her arms around his waist, and leaned her head against his chest.

This surprised Draco, but he covered it up and put his arms around her too. It was nice to have someone there. He knew Ginny was just saying those things because she thought she could make things better. But he knew she couldn't, just like he knew there was nothing he could do himself. He pulled back and looked at her.

"Thanks, Gin. But there's nothing you or I or anyone can do to stop my father."

"Don't say that! Because if no one can stop Lucius Malfoy then what hope is there in defeating You-Know-Who? You will not give into your father, and I don't care if the last thing I do is stopping that. We will stop your father. I mean it."

"How can you be so sure? You don't know what he's capable of. And if it comes down to me being a Death Eater or my mother dying, I'll choose being a Death Eater."

"Me, not know what he's capable of? I think you're forgetting who you're talking to! And it's never going to come down to that! You won't be a Death Eater!"

"Why not? Why do you care so much?"

Ginny had been thinking this to herself, and ended up saying the first thing that came out of her mouth.

"Because I can't love a Death Eater. And I think I'm falling in love with you!"

She gasped as soon as she realized what she'd said, but immediately knew her heart had just admitted what her head had been trying to deny. It had taken less then a week to get to know him, and she knew barely anything about him, but she was head over heels for Draco Malfoy. And it scared the shit out of her.

Draco was sure his jaw was on the floor. _Did she just say that? Am I hearing things? _

_No, _a little voice said, _Malfoys don't hear things. _

_Well, I must be crazy, because Ginny Weasley couldn't have possibly said that. _

_Ah, _the voice said again, _but you know she did. And you think you're falling in love with her too._

Draco realized the voice was right. He was falling for Ginny Weasley. And it scared the shit out of him, too.

They both looked up at the same time, and Ginny sucked in a breath before turning to run. She didn't want to hear what he had to say. A part of her was afraid that the old Draco would pop up with a cruel remark and laugh at her. The other part was just as afraid that the new Draco would say he felt the same way. So, she did what she always did when she didn't want to face her problems. She ran.

However, she didn't anticipate the fact that Draco wouldn't want her to, and thanks to his Seeker reflexes, he grabbed her arm to pull her back to him. But it wasn't like the last time. This time his grip was gentle, and it was this that made Ginny look up into his eyes.

"Don't run away from me, Gin."

She nodded. "Ok," she said in a tiny voice.

"I think I'm falling for you too."

This didn't frighten her as much as she had thought. In fact, it made her face light up. She smiled up at him, before crashing back into reality.

"But, Draco, it can't work. We-"

"Shh," he said, placing a finger on her lips. "We'll figure it out later."

Before she could respond she could respond, he leaned down towards her and Ginny realized he was going to kiss her. She closed her eyes, and a split second later she felt his lips on hers. She had expected his lips to be cold and hard, like his personality, but now that she knew the real him, she realized that they did fit his personality. They were soft, and warm, and she lost herself in him. Ginny was surrounded by all that was Draco. His smell, like, well, Draco, that was the only way to describe it, and his arms around her, and before she realized it, her back hit the cold stone wall, because he'd been leading her over to lean against it. The cold made her gasp, and Draco took this as an invitation. Before Ginny knew it, Draco was exploring every corner or her mouth, and Ginny's knees were becoming weak; she was thankful for the wall behind her and Draco's arms around her. She moved her hands from against his chest, up to wrap her arms around his neck.

Draco released her mouth, so they could both catch their breaths, but in a second his mouth was on her neck, finding a spot right below her earlobe that made Ginny moan. He moved back up to capture her mouth again, and Ginny kissed back this time, with more force than before. Just as her brain started to go to mush, Ginny heard a gasp, a clatter, and footsteps. She opened her eyes and pulled away from Draco to see who else but Ron running up behind them, looking apoplectic. She had just enough time to step out of Draco's embrace to position herself in front of him as Ron reached them. Draco tried to push her out of the way, not liking the fact that she felt she had to defend him from her brother.

_Damn Weasel! He just ruined the beginning of a perfectly good snogging session. And Merlin, Ginny's a good kisser! Didn't see that coming._

While Draco was thinking about this, Ginny's thoughts were running along the same lines.

_That idiot brother of mine! Why now?! And, Wow! Draco's an amazing kisser! Well, of course I already knew that, I think, but damn!_

Ron looked like his head was going to explode, and Ginny was a little bit frightened.

"Ginevra Weasley! What the bloody hell do you think you're doing!?"

"What does it look like, Ron?"

"It looked to me like you were snogging Malfoy, and I know you wouldn't _dream_ of doing that."

"Why not?"

"Because I can still owl mum."

Ginny scowled. "Go ahead. Frankly Ron, I don't give a damn! You can tell Mum, you can tell Dad, you can tell Bill and Charlie and Percy and Fred and George and every other person you can think of, but it won't matter because I'm done caring. I'm fifteen and we've been through this already. So go get some parchment and a quill and start writing because you'll want to get those owls out tonight so I'll get the Howlers by morning."

The two boys on either side of Ginny had to pick their jaws off the ground for the same reason: because they didn't think Ginny Weasley could ever ignore what her family would think of a Malfoy.

"Fine. You wanted this, Ginny, and you'll get it. You should maybe think about what Mum and Dad are going to say. I get that you're doing this to spite me, but they'll have heart attacks. And I thought you at least cared about them."

"Oh, don't you dare! Don't you fucking dare, Ron. This isn't about you, it doesn't have anything to do with you and it's none of your business. This is between me and Draco, and you can't go owling Mum every time you don't like a decision I make. I have to make my own choices. I wish you could understand that."

"If you knew how to make a good decision, then I wouldn't have to owl Mum? Remember the last time you made a bad decision that I didn't know about? Remember what happened then?"

Ginny was shocked. _I can't believe he brought that up again! That's twice in three days! He's never talked about it before, why now? _She was about to snap at her brother, but she was cut off. Draco was in Ron's face before anyone saw him move.

"You listen to me, Weasel," he hissed, "you just fuck right off about that. Keep walking to wherever you were going and get out of here, before I do something that you'll regret. You're out after curfew, I wouldn't want to add a detention or two to your list."

Ron looked at Ginny, and saw her ready to cry again, and shook his head, and for once in his life, he did the smart thing. He walked away.

Draco walked over to Ginny and put his arms around her. She rested her head on his chest again, but this time he was doing the comforting and she was the one being comforted. It felt nice.

"Don't worry Gin, it'll be ok."

"I know." She looked up into his eyes. "Thank you."

"Sure." He smiled at her, a real, genuine smile. She reached up and gave him a quick kiss before pulling back out of his embrace.

"Can we go back to your common room? I'll crash with Pam and Bri tonight."

"Yeah, sure. Let's go."

So they walked back down to the dungeons in silence. Half way there, Ginny slipped her hand into Draco's, and to her surprise he squeezed it back. Once inside the empty common room, Ginny said good night to Draco, and was heading for her friends' dorm when he pulled her back for a searing kiss. When they broke apart, Ginny had to catch her breath, and when she did, she smiled.

"What was that for?"

Draco shrugged. "Just felt like it."

She laughed. "Oh, well goodnight, Dray."

"Hmm, Dray. I like that. Good night Gin."

When Ginny got to the girls' dorm room, they both made a lot of noise and woke up their other dorm mates, but they didn't really care, and when Pam and Bri pulled Ginny into Bri's bed, once again, and drew the curtains, she spilled every last detail about the entire night.

"Oh my God!" Bri shrieked. "You and Draco really are a couple now! Oh Ginny, this is so awesome!"

"Wait, we're not a couple. We just kissed...once...or twice... That definitely doesn't make us a couple."

"Well, hon, _I _say you are. And I have to agree that it's awesome!"

Ginny sat quiet for a minute, and then she shrieked too. "I KNOW!"

The girls sat up most of the night, talking about Draco and giggling, and eventually they all fell asleep in Bri's bed, just before the sun made its morning debut.

**Quotes:   
****1 – Gone with the Wind ... of course!!!**

**Author notes:** There it is!! Did you like it? Tell me by clicking that green button that says 'Review'. Did you hate it? Tell me by clicking that button that says 'Submit Review' 'Go' (but please don't be too mean!!) anyway, I'm sorry no personal thank yous...but thanks to all of you who have reviewed...I LOVE YA!!! and ya...expect the next chapter in the next couple weeks...its actually started...however the underground hates me too and i don't know how i'm gonna write it yet...:S...umm final note...I was told by a very wise and intelligent person that Pam and Bri seem too "American". I tried to fix but that's just how they come out...what do you think? are they? and if they are does it bother you tons? Let me know. Ok thats all folks. Please Review!!!!


	7. The Underground

**DISCLAIMER:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
If I'm Not In Love With You, by Faith Hill, is the song I used in this chapter. As said, it's by Faith Hill, and it doesn't belong to me. I just borrowed it, just like I love borrowing J.K.s world to play in!  
**  
Author notes:** Hey again! Chapter 7 is finally here. It's the chapter from hell I tell you! But, now that it's here, I feel like I can really start to go somewhere with the story. Hope you enjoy it! Millions of thanks and the key to my vault at Gringotts go to my beta, **yamwam**, because without her, this chapter would have been absolutely horrible, and we both know it! So, without further adu, read on!

When Ginny, Pam, and Bri woke up the next day, it was almost lunch time. As soon as Ginny found out the time, she jumped up and ran out of the room, telling her friends that she'd be back in a couple hours, and that she had to go to her common room to smooth things over with Ron--if she still could. But as she scanned the full Slytherin common room, she didn't see Draco.

_Oh well, I'll see him later._

What she did see, however, were several Slytherins staring menacingly at her. She decided to get out of there as fast as she could, to attract the least amount of attention possible, thereby not getting herself in more trouble with the Slytherins than she was already in, just for being a Gryffindor.

When she got to the Gryffindor common room she found Ron immediately, in his regular corner, with Harry and Hermione. As Ginny approached, he looked up and scowled.

"Oh, look, it's the whore of Gryffindor."

This caused different reactions out of the three present. Hermione gasped, Harry nodded, and Ginny just rolled her eyes.

"Oh, really witty Ron. That was brilliant, don't know how you'd ever come up with that one. However, I think to be considered a whore, I'd have to do more then kiss Draco, and since I didn't, your insult has no value."

"Really Gin? Why else would you stay overnight in Slytherin?"

"Not that I have to explain myself to you, but did you ever consider it was because I didn't want to come back and face you?"

Ron closed his mouth then opened it again. He repeated this three times before speaking.

"No, because if that was the reason you could've come here and gone through the common room and to your dorm. You know I can't get up there."

"I just didn't want the hassle, Ron."

"Why don't I believe you? I _know_ you slept with Malfoy, I just can't _believe_ you'd do it!"

"I didn't! But if that's what you want to hear then fine. I slept with Malfoy. Happy now? Merlin, Ron. We're back on this trust issue again. And I'm sick of it. I came back here with the intention of trying to talk to you like a civil person, but I'm just sick of trying when you won't. And you're going to have to get used to the idea of Draco and I."

Ginny stormed away and up to her dorm. She spent fifteen minutes getting all the things she needed for tonight together and put them in a bag, before throwing it over her shoulder and heading back into the common room.

"And where do you think you are going now?"

"You want the truth, or a lie that will save you from having a heart attack?"

"The truth."

"I'm going with Bri, Pam, and Draco to a secret Slytherin club somewhere in the castle where I plan to get right smashed and have a good time. Problem?"

Ron gaped. "No you are not!"

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Like you can stop me."

"I'll owl-"

"Even if you owl mum, she can't do anything about it anyway."

"I'll...I'll...I'll tell Dumbledore!"

Ginny just ignored him and walked out the portrait hole.

When she entered the Slytherin common room, Draco was still nowhere to be found. She walked right through again, earning some more threatening looks from the Slytherins, but no comments. She didn't knock when she got to the girls' room, but just went in and found Pam and Bri pulling what looked like all the clothes they owned out of their trunks, closets, and dressers, and laying them out on their beds.

"How'd it go with Ron?" Bri asked.

"Oh, nothing unexpected. He called me the 'whore of Gryffindor' and proceeded to be himself. I'm finished with him. But, who cares right? Let's get ready for tonight!"

The girls spent the whole afternoon doing hair and make-up charms and spells, and had a house-elf bring them dinner so that no one would see them.

They each picked out an outfit out of the tons of dresses and skirts that Pam and Bri had at their disposal. Pam told her that the first Underground of the year was always on the formal side of casual dress. They went all out once and then wore normal clothes for the rest of the year. Bri added that all the girls go all out to see who has the best dress there. Pam and Bri helped Ginny pick out the perfect dress: a beautiful black dress, with a red-tinted shimmery over-layer. The dress was strapless, and fitted to her waist and then flared out to just below her knee. She chose the red because she wanted to make sure to show off her Gryffindor side. However, she did wear a silver snake clip in her hair. When the girls were done getting ready, it was nearly eight o'clock, and they went down to the common room to go to the Underground.

Pam and Bri walked down the stairs first, because they said they wanted to be able to see Draco's face when Ginny came down. Ginny was a little nervous. After everything that had happened last night Ginny didn't know if she wanted to face Draco again. A part of her was scared that it had all been a dream--or worse, a joke, and that when she saw him he would laugh at her with all of the Slytherins and she would be made a fool of. However, that was the small part of her that only knew the old Draco. Ginny knew in her heart of hearts that this Draco that she knew now would never do that. She was still scared to see him though. Even though she knew he wouldn't laugh at her, he might have changed his mind since last night. She'd basically told him she loved him, and while he said he was falling for her, her brain kept telling her he just said that to avoid hurt her feelings. Ginny was confused. However, she decided to throw caution to the wind. She left her friends' dorm and started to walk downstairs.

Draco was down in the common room with Blaise, Bri, and Pam waiting for Ginny to come down. He was talking to Blaise, not paying much attention to the stairs Ginny would be coming down, when Bri Zabini elbowed him hard in the side and hissed at him to 'Look!'. He turned and his breath caught in his throat as he saw her. She looked absolutely stunning, and Draco couldn't take his eyes off her. Neither could half of the male population in the Slytherin common room, Draco noticed, and he made a mental note to not let her leave his side tonight. Ginny, in the meantime, was scanning the common room for Draco, and when she found him her whole face lit up. He looked gorgeous, as usual, but there was just something about him tonight that took her breath away. His clothes weren't incredibly spectacular, she noticed: he was dressed in black pants and a grey dress shirt with the top buttons undone, but she just couldn't take her eyes off of him. _There's something different about him tonight,_ she thought, _I just can't put my finger on what it is._ However, her thoughts were cut short and she reached Draco and the others, and he leaned down and kissed the corner of her mouth before whispering in her ear, "You look beautiful."

Ginny blushed and smiled. "Thank you. You don't look so bad yourself," she said with a wink.

Draco smirked. "Shall we?" he asked, offering her his arm. She laughed at him and swatted his arm away. He frowned and let his arm hang down at his side, but then she threaded her fingers through his and said, "We shall."

Most of the Slytherins had already left the common room, so Ginny and her friends left alone. They climbed staircase after staircase and Ginny found it odd that a Slytherin secret night club would be anywhere but the dungeons, but she kept this to herself. They reached the seventh floor and she allowed herself to be led down a corridor until she saw the familiar tapestry of Barnabas the Balmy and then she started to laugh. Draco gave her an odd look. "What's so funny Gin?"

Ginny quieted herself. "It's just that I find it ironic that a place called the Underground is on the seventh floor of the castle. Not to mention it's in the Room of Requirement!"

"Room of what?"

"Room of Requirement. Do you remember the DA last year that you and that foul Umbridge woman caught us on? Well, then you know that this is the room we used," she said, gesturing to the door.

"What? It's not the same room."

"I know. That's why it's called the Room of Requirement. It only appears when it's needed, and in the form that is required."

Draco shook his head. "Leave it to Potter to use the Slytherin night club as his DA room."

"Actually it was Dobby that told him about it. But enough talking. Let's go in!"

They all agreed and went through the door into the Underground.

Ginny gasped at what she saw when her eyes adjusted to the light. There were about 20 people, mostly Slytherins, in the room. The room itself had black walls, ceiling, and floor. There were green strobe lights flashing that gave the room a distinct Slytherin feel. There was music coming from somewhere unknown, and it was playing a popular song from the WWN. Along one wall Ginny saw a bar set up with Butterbeer, Firewhiskey, and everything in between. The bar also held an assortment of food. There were couches set up at the opposite side of the room, and in the middle a huge dance floor. Ginny immediately grabbed Draco's hand and pulled him onto the dance floor. They danced for a while, before Draco pulled her over to the couches and sat down.

"Do you want something to drink, Gin?"

"Um, sure. What have you guys got?"

"Anything you can get in the Three Broomsticks. Actually, anything you want."

"Then I'll have a cherry syrup and soda with ice and an umbrella." She smiled.

"Wow. Pretty precise there."

"I just know what I want."

Draco smiled, and then walked over to the bar to grab their drinks. He came back with Ginny's and a Firewhiskey for himself. He sat down beside her and looked into her eyes.

"Draco -"

"Gin-"

They both laughed.

"You go first," he said.

"Ok. I've been thinking. I had another fight with Ron, which is just getting so repetitive, not to mention the fact that the things he says to me hurt! This morning he called me the whore of Gryffindor and threatened to owl my mum again, and tell Dumbledore where I was going tonight. I think he really hates me Draco, because of the fact that I no longer hate you. He thinks I slept with you last night, and if he tells my mum that...I would hope she wouldn't believe it, but if she did-I could just hear her, saying how disappointed in me she would be!" Ginny was getting quite hysterical now, and Draco felt horrible that he was causing all of this for her. "Anyway, I just, needed to ask you something. Don't take this the wrong way alright, but I just need to know that you are worth this. And, I think you are, I just, well, I just need to hear it from you, ok?"

She looked up at him, scared of his reaction. _Please don't let him_ _think that _I _don't think he's_ _worth it. Just let him_ _tell me what I need to hear_.

Then a little voice in her head asked, _Ah, but what _do _you need to hear?_

Draco meanwhile was stunned. _I'm not, _he thought, _I'm not worth having her brother against her, or her family. I shouldn't be putting her through this. She'll just hate me in the end._

"I'm not."

"What?"

"I'm not worth it Gin. That's the thing. You're going through all of this for me. Your brother hates you, your family will hate you, and for what? Me? I don't think that this," he motioned between them, "should go anywhere beyond friendship. That kiss last night was a mistake."

It hurt him to say that to her, a new kind of pain he'd never felt before, and it hurt even more when he saw her face crumple, but he knew he had to do it.

"Oh. Well, I... I just...Wow. Ok. Um, sh-sure. Mistake. Right," her voice shook. "Well, if that's how you feel."

"It's for the best."

"For the best? I don't really see that, but if you think so..."

She just looked so sad, and Draco wasn't used to seeing her look defeated. He hated the fact that it was his fault she looked this way. Before he could take it all back, Ginny spoke.

"You know Draco, I think you are just being stupid. I don't even know why I asked you that question, when I know in my heart that you are worth it. I don't care if my brother hates me, or if my family hates me, or if everyone in the world but you hates me! I think, no, I _know_ that I could love you, Draco Malfoy, and that's all that matters right now."

Draco smiled. A real genuine smile, something Ginny was getting used to, and frankly quite attached to seeing on his face. "Really?"

"Absolutely. I already told you that, remember?"

"Yeah -" but Ginny cut him off.

"Ok, this isn't really the place to have a heart-to-heart talk is it? We'll talk later, I promise! As for my family, well, if they do have a problem, they'll come around. And anyway, who says that we need to tell anyone just yet? Ron won't owl home, and even if he does, it sounds so farfetched Mum won't believe him. It will be fine. Ok? Now just kiss me already!"

Draco complied. He stood up and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her with everything inside him, in a sea full of Slytherins, and he just didn't care.

"Mmm. Yep. Definitely worth it." Ginny smiled.

Just then a wizard's version of a Muggle slow song came on and she looked up at Draco just as he looked at her.  
"Dance with me?" he asked.

"Of course."

_If I'm not in love with you  
What is this I'm going through  
Tonight  
And if my heart is lying then  
What should I believe in  
Why do I go crazy  
Every time I think about you, baby  
Why else do I want you like I do  
If I'm not in love with you_

_And if I don't need your touch_  
_Why do I miss you so much_  
_Tonight_  
_If it's just infatuation then_  
_Why is my heart aching_  
_To hold you forever_  
_Give a part of me I thought I'd never_  
_Give again to someone I could lose_  
_If I'm not in love with you_

"Draco?"

"Yeah?" he answered, staring into her eyes.

"This song is exactly how I feel about you."

Draco just smiled.

_Why in every fantasy_  
_Do I feel your arms embracing me_  
_Lovers lost in sweet desire_  
_Why in dreams do I surrender_  
_Lying with you baby_  
_Someone help explain this feeling_  
_Someone tell me_

_If I'm not in love with you_  
_What is this I'm going through_  
_Tonight_  
_And if my heart is lying then what should I believe in_  
_Why do I go crazy_  
_Every time I think about you baby_  
_Why else do I want you like I do_  
_If I'm not in love with you_

As the song ended, Ginny released her arms from around Draco's neck just as he let go of her. She stared into his eyes for a moment, trying to convey what she was feeling at that very moment without words. She noticed that he let his guard down, and that she could read feelings in his eyes. It looked, to her, remarkably like love. Ginny smiled and leaned up to kiss him. Then, feeling delightfully more lighthearted, Ginny decided to have some fun.

"Well, Dray, I told my brother that I was going to get smashed tonight and have a good time. Ready for me to keep that promise?"

"Of course. Let me get you something to drink."

"How about a Firewhiskey this time?"

"Sure."

Ginny walked over to where she saw the girls and sat down with them at their table, just as Draco returned with drinks, followed closely by Blaise, and they both sat down as well. Ginny downed her firewhiskey quickly, before looking towards Bri.

"Shots, Gin?"

"Bring 'em on!"

Bri went to get several rounds of shots of something Ginny had never had before, and soon the three girls were so drunk they could barely stand up.

Around 3:00 that morning, Draco found Ginny passed out on one of the couches. He decided it would be best if he took her back to the Tower, then have her not return for the second night in a row. Draco picked her up and carried her down several corridors before arriving in front of the painting of the Fat Lady. It wasn't until he was in front of the painting, with the woman staring down at him saying 'Password', that he realized he didn't have it.

"Gin," he whispered. She didn't move.

"Ginny!" he said, a bit louder. Still nothing.

"Ginny!" he yelled into her ear. This woke her up, and she tried to sit up in his arms, causing Draco to almost drop her. He set her down on her feet, and grabbed on to her arms to stop her from falling.

"Draco!"

"Gin, I need the password to your tower."

"Password? Ugh. My head. Isn't the hangover not supposed to start until the next morning?"

"Well, you've been asleep for a while. I'm kind of surprised you didn't throw up."

"Don't get ahead of yourself. I'm not feeling very good."

"Ok, Gin. Think. Password."

"Right." She turned to the Fat Lady. "Phoenix Tears."

The portrait opened.

Ginny went to step inside, but then turned back to Draco. She gave him a quick kiss, before saying, "Thanks for carrying me up here. And I had a really good time tonight. We didn't get to talk like I promised though!"

"It's ok, Gin. We'll talk later."

"No, we'll talk now. Please?"

"Alright."

"What I wanted to say before was that I know you feel something for me, even if you can't say it. And, I understand that. I just wanted you to know how I feel."

"I know. It's hard, growing up with Lucius as a father, to know what it's like to feel anything. If it weren't for my mum I would have gone crazy. I'm supposed to be a Malfoy. Malfoys aren't supposed to feel anything. 'It makes you weak.' 'The only thing you need is power, Draco. Power makes you strong. All Malfoys have power. And if we don't have power, we get it, by any means necessary.' That's why my father is a Death Eater. I don't think he really wants to follow around some sorry excuse for a human being. It's just how he has the power that all Malfoys are supposed to have."

"Oh, Draco. Power gives you nothing. It's love that makes us human. I just wish you could've grown up experiencing that more than you did. Thank God for your mother."

"I tell myself that every day. Anyway, Gin, what I want to tell you is- I think I could love you."

Ginny smiled. "I don't deserve you, you know."

Draco opened his mouth to protest but Ginny cut him off with a kiss.

"Goodnight Draco. I'm going to go see if I can sleep off this hangover."

"Night Gin."

Ginny stepped inside the common room, which was thankfully empty, and went straight up to her dorm. She collapsed on her bed. _  
He could love me!_ she thought, _I would have never thought it was possible for him to love anyone. _Ginny would've further explored the topic in her mind, but before she could, the events of the night took over, making her fall straight asleep.

Draco, meanwhile, went down to the dungeons, instead of heading back up to the Underground. He went to his dorm, and as he lay in his bed on the brink of sleep, the last face he saw in his mind was Ginny's.

**Author notes:** Thanks so much for reading! I would like to take the time to thank every single reviewer. So here goes:  
**fieryred20**, **Midnights**, **harrynginny**, **Laina3**, **shadieladie**, **Kistelli**, **demonicbunny007722**, **coldflamez**, **starlight**, **JessicaHalliwellPotter**, **MoonlightPrincess**, **x0Malfoy0x**, **silver and light**, **blackdragonofdeath13**, **beckysue2**, **Virginia-Draco28**, and **deliriousdreams**.

Thank you all,  
love Samantha Malfoy


End file.
